My Captive Amu
by Xzer04X
Summary: Amu is high school student who refuse to go to school because of a super public confession she made and meets a certain thief sleeping on her balcony and now lives together w/ him, what would happen next? EDITING COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

-**Shugo chara**-

**_"NEWS TODAY,THE MYSTERIOUS DARK THIEF STRIKES AGAIN!_**

**_"HE WAS SPOTTED STEALING THE DARK WINGS, AN ANCIENT BLACK CROWN IN AN OLD MUSEUM LAST NIGHT..."_** and blah blah blah goes the reporter. In every channels I switch to, what it shows never changes...The mysterious Dark thief. It's getting annoying now, really, "Who cares, I'll never go outside anyway," I muttered to myself, "or the museum for that matter." chewing my breakfast indifferently as I continue to switch channels at random.

Yawning to myself, I then heard my mother going down the stairs, "Amu, honey, you're not going to school again today?" she said as she hurriedly wears her jacket "its been 2 weeks already, if you keep this up, you'll flunk high school,"

I ignored her lecture and continued eating.

She sigh to herself, she knew she can't convince me, she has been trying for the whole two weeks now to get my lazy butt to school but it did no effort to convince me to go. Getting her bag that was just seated on the chair beside me, she kissed my forehead, "Im going to work," she said before dashing off to the door. I'm alone in the house once again, my dad and mom go to work, Ami's at school and I'm in the house staring at the blank tv which I turned off by the way,

"Im done," I say as I stand up and put my plate in the kitchen, washed it and went straight to my room. Just the cycle of my life in the past weeks are. But seriously, I should really go to school, I thought to myself as I enter the comfort of my room and fell immediately flat on to my bed.

Rolling at the side of the bed, I began to again contemplate my actions that day. That super-public confession I made that led to this. All because of that incident my whole high school life is ruined! I don't ever want to see everyone that was present there or him…"Hatori Tadase,"

I hugged my pillow close to me tightly, frowning, "WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT!"

**!...**

_-Short flashback-_

Tadase-kun is really like a prince, I imagined my love struck self holding this Prince's hand as we both shout to the heavens announcing our undying love for each other…

_"TADASE-KUN! I LOV~E YOU!_" I shouted so loud that the next thing I knew I was standing up like an idiot in the middle of the general school assembly with Tadase-kun announcing his address.

You can only imagine what happened next...

...

Feeling the sudden cold from the balcony I forgot to close, I then lazily rose up head for it, it is then that I noticed that it was already night time. Have I slept through the whole day?

Stretching my arms, I then heard my mother call, "Amu! Dinner!", she shouted from below downstairs, "yes! Coming!" I yelled back. From what I could hear, it looks like she was holding plates when I heard a loud crashing sound that surprised me, only when she reassures everyone, "I'm okay!" that I was finally able to compose myself. I sighed, for a responsible wife, my mother has a habit of being reckless in the most unexpected moments,

"Thanks for he food," I said as I stood up excuse myself from the rest who were still eating. I need a bath. Passing by the TV once again, and seeing what it was showing, I felt myself twitch in irritation...

_**"YES, WE FOUND THIS NOTE SAYING THAT HE WILL TAKE THE FAMOUS VIOLIN FAMOUS MUSICIANS AND ARTISTS HAVE USED FOR THE PAST 50 YEARS...**_

_**IN THE NOTE IT IS SAID THAT THE VIOLIN WILL BE IN HIS POSSESSION BY 8 0 CLOCK IN THE EVENING…"**_

I then wondered if it will ever stop. _'Its just a violin, why steal it?'_ I thought to myself as I make my way upstairs and took a bath before once again, going back to bed... but before all that...

"Ahhhh...a milk after a nice hot bath feels good!" I let out a refreshing breath as I walk to the balcony and feel the night air on my face, "what a great night!" A nice bath and a milk is all I need after rough day…well a boring day but you get the point.

Entering the comfort of my own porch, I then notice something wrong when I felt the ground below me is unusually soft. Normally it's hard right? But it was soft and how should I describe it... fleshy?

Looking down below, I felt my face twitch horribly at the sight of a human being passed out on my balcony. I immediately lift my foot up and knelt down to look at the guy. A boy with blue hair that from the looks of it, is just the same age as me, or maybe just a bit older. But other he's carrying anything besides the violin he held so close to him.

For a moment, I panicked and was about to call the police when he let out a loud cough, making me feel relieved. Fearing the worse to happen to this guy if ever I leave him freezing here, and because I have a big heart (..ahem), I decided to let him sleep here for tonight. I let him sleep on the bed while I sleep on the futon... It's fine, he'll leave in the morning anyway...

But so that he won't try to do funny things, if ever, while I'm asleep, I readied a thick bat beside my bed just in case. And with the anxiety and nervousness of sleeping with a guy, I found myself unable to sleep, so in the midst of the silence, all I could think about was school and how are everyone doing... but most of all...

I hope I can have the courage to go to school again...

...

I was sleeping very soundly, I can still feel it is quite early for me to be up but with someone constantly poking my cheeks, I couldn't get the sleep I wanted, "ugh..."

Even with my attempts to evade or stop the annoying action, still it continues, letting out a laugh as it goes, "you still wont wake up,"Though that laugh wasn't at all familiar to me, but it was fun to hear him let out that soft chuckle. Who is this? Surely it isn't dad, mom or Ami…its impossible for it to be Tadase either…he's not that annoying.

I slowly opened my eyes out of curiosity and found... "you sure aren't a morning person aren't you?" A smirk at my direction. I immediately sit up, wide eyed and shocked as I look at the man lying beside me...

Blue hair?

That's right! It's-

I was stopped from my speaking when he suddenly covered my mouth, "keep it down!" he said. It crossed my mind that maybe he thought I was going to scream. Feeling his hand on my face, I punched him

"OW! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!" he said feeling his abdomen as he turns to me with a pained expression. It occurred to me that I shouldn't get violent on a sick person, "You violent woman!" But sadly, I'm not the patient type, "What did you say?" I yelled as I prepare my fists for more punching.

"Easy there!" He then raised both his arms, surrendering. How wise of him, " I just wanted to ask why you saved me."

Standing up, "it's because you look like you're in pain," I said bluntly, I can't just leave a sick person behind. I'd rather save you than face a trial of murder due to negligence. Changing the subject, "And I could ask you the same. What are you doing passed out in my porch?"

"...sleeping."

"Damn it I can see that but why!" I retort only for him to change the topic once again, "shouldn't you be at school?"

"I would if I was even going," I replied him silently.

"Why?" he ask. This guy can really pull other people on to his pace.

"None of your business!" I yelled at him

"OH! I SEE!" he said playing detective with that suspicious smile on his face as he voiced out what he thinks, "you must've been daydreaming about you and your prince holding hands and shouting to the heavens that you love each other", he paused and smirked, obviously seeing that he is guessing correct, "and accidentally you shouted that you love him with all the students there present and now you refuse to go to school because of the said reason,"

I was speechless.

"wha- wha— ARE YOU STALKING ME!"

"OH! So I was right," He grinned, "usually those only happen on mangas, what are the odds."

_That was a guess?_

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

Seeing me go silent for a long time, made him think, "For you to look that shocked for such a long time must mean I really hit the bull's eye huh?" He said resting his chin on his hand. Ignoring his statement, I rose up from my bed and head to the door, "I'm gonna go get something to eat." I announced as I slam the door behind me shut so loud that he will realize that I hate him!

From outside, I could still hear him laughing, "she completely avoided the question," he said. My actions fail to make him realize how I hate him now. Better luck next time.

Arriving at the kitchen, I saw my breakfast was already prepared with a note attached to it reminding me to take care of the house while they are at work, no doubt the work of my mom. Staring at the note and to the food prepared. I then think to myself id I should eat this here and leave none for him.

But through it all, he is still a visitor, and a sick one at that. I took my breakfast and went upstairs. When I opened he door I saw him starring at his violin with a serious look on his face that made me think that it must be a valuable item for him, noticing me he quickly shut it.

How tsundere-_ish_

"what took you so long?" he asked bringing back the smirk in his face as he eyed what I was holding.

"Shut up!" I retort before letting down the food on the table, smiling mockingly, I sarcastically said "hope his highness likes his food,"

He smirked and took one bread "you can also take one too you know," following after him, I took one and didn't even bother thanking since its mine in the first place. Come to think of it, "I forgot to ask, who are you?" I forgot I'm serving a person I don't even know

"Ikuto,"he said as he takes a bite, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto,"

"I'm Hinamori Amu," I smiled at him, "it's a bother to meet you!"

"Same here!" he smiled back at me as he rises up.

Still curious, I continue ask, "why did you suddenly pass out in my house?"

"Because I felt like it," he answered, launching himself on my bed. This guy isn't answering me seriously, I glared at him, demanding to know why.

He then let out a sigh of defeat, "...Because I was being chased," it was a forced answer that made me flash a triumphant smile at him and was about to ask another question when…

"No more questions, Im sleepy." he said and dozed off. How annoying, just when I'm starting to have my fun... I looked at his sleeping face, he looks like a rebellious kid. Did he run away from home then? Was he being chased by his parents? So many questions but one thing is for sure...

He looks like a cat.

It it then that the doorbell rang. I turned to the door and taking the plates with me, I rushed down to the door,"who is it?" I ask as I opened the door. It is then that I began screaming...

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_

* * *

Meanwhile at Amu's room...

"Sounds like a pig being slaughtered," he smirked, "NI~CE,"

* * *

**Editing done! **

**Finally! Now please tell me what you guys think about it and please pardon in any mistakes on grammar or spelling...**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Shugo Chara-**

I refuse to go to school, met a stupid cat-boy thief and the doorbell rang…

When I lazily opened it I find…..

* * *

_T-Tadase? What is he doing here?_

_Am I dreaming?_

_Did I die and go to heaven?_

All these thoughts are circling around my head as I scream my freakin' heart out.

"You don't have to scream so loud, Hinamori-san," Tadase said still covering his ears tightly and hearing his cry of pain, I immediately stop and calm myself, I looked down below me, ashamed of myself.

But he really is here, Tadase. What made him come here at such a time? Is there an emergency? Or maybe...

_Amu, will you marry me?_

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo! That's impossible! He turned me down weeks ago, for him to suddenly change his mind is just...

"I have something to talk to you about, Amu." Tadase said in a serious tone. Seeing this, I immediately let him inside, feeling the sudden rush of blood in my heart.

D-don't tell me he really will...

I then excused myself as I let him sit down, "I-I'll bring us s-some te-tea," I said as I rushed to the kitchen and quickly fixed us some tea. Well, so far so good, despite the fact that i screamed at him, I can at least make it up by bringing him a good tasting tea!

Heading back to him, "H-here!" I smiled at him, "y-your t-tea!" I began to take the tea and shakily place it in front of him, spilling the contents that when he stop and stare at it, the tea was almost gone!

...I curse myself.

Smiling forcibly, fighting back the urge to go and kill myself over this embarrassment, "I-I'll bring us, some tea!" I again said and was about to go to the kitchen to cry my heart out when he stopped me, "It's fine, Hinamori-san!" he reassured, "this will only be quick!"

I wanted to avoid this conversation with him at all cost because I know what he will undoubtedly say is...

"I'll get to the point, Hinamori-san, please go back to school,"

I had a feeling he would say that.

He then took my hand that immediately made me flutter, "whatever happened in the past, please forget about it!" he said, almost begging. I didn't want to see him like this, it pains my heart oh so dearly.

I could only reply with a forced nod of my head. And seeing my reluctant understanding of the matter, he brightened up and smiled,"That's great! Thank you very much, Hinamori-san!" he smiled at me which made me skip a beat. From the way he smiled over this, does this matter worry him this much?

Glancing at his watch like a chairman late for a meeting, he then excused himself, "I must be going now,"said to me as he stands up and walk to the door, "see you at school tomorrow!" for the last time he smiled at me and head out the door. Everything went by so fast that I didn't get the time to say anything.

Hearing the sound of an car driving off quickly made me think that he really is in a hurry. Now that I mention it, he's not wearing a school uniform despite that there's school today, he didn't go to school toady? How bizzare.

But as much as it pains me to see him go, but with my actions towards him earlier and the humiliation I've caused myself, I guess this is for the best. I'd rather die than humiliate myself a lot more than I already did in front of the guy I like.

"So that's the guy who rejected you," The freeloader then said as he sneaks his way towards me, "what a smart boy," I didn't even notice him, he's really good at sneaking up at people.

I then sighed angrily at him, "...don't tell me you've been eavesdropping on our conversation."

"Not exactly listening to your conversation," he smiled a mocking smile at me, "more like watching the laughable blunders you displayed in front of the person you like."

Hearing him let out a small laugh is enough to make me snap. Bad enough that I had to embarrass myself in front of Tadase, now this stupid stranger is laughing at my face, "SHUT UP! STUPID IKUTO!" I yelled at him and stomp angrily away only to find him smiling awkwardly after, "w-what is it?"

"So you finally called my name," He said that made me feel a small amount of heat creep on to my face, noticing this I quickly turned away from him, "D-don't t-talk to me!" I ordered.

"...But-" he argued

"D-don't talk to me I said!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Don't talk to me, Dammit!"

This guy is unbelievable!

...

After long hours of not talking to each other, night time came. I was far too tired today and I wanted to just rest myself and spare myself the trouble of thinking about that upsetting incident with Tadase, so I decided to sleep early for the night and excused myself.

Everything else was the same, all except for the fact that I will be sharing this room with an idiot. I sighed to myself, and announced, "I'm turning off the lights"

With only the light of the moon illuminating the whole room, I lazily walked to my bed and covered myself, but just to be sure...

"Don't you dare come crawling on to my bed or else...!" I warned him. I've already went and prepared him a futon to sleep on so that I won't find him on my bed the next morning. But knowing him, most likely I really will find him beside me tomorrow.

He just responded with a short, "hmm," as he shifts his body to one side. I don't even know if he understood what I said or not.

Nevermind.

While I, who was still tormented by what happened wanted so badly to forget about it. I sighed to myself as I continue to look at the ceiling...

_Whatever happened in the past, please forget about it!_

Even I want to forget every single trace of that moment, but how am I supposed to forget something so humiliating as that?

Wel, anyway, there's nothing I can do about it, " 'see you tomorrow at school', huh?" I muttered Tadase's last words to me.

With what happened, I don't even know if I can go back to school or not... but hey, I can always switch schools but I'm not very sociable, my friends right now are the only friends I made during middle school. None of the girls there even like me.

But I guess that's my life...

And as I slowly close my eyes to sleep, shifting to one side, I was frozen in shock to find _him_ sleeping beside me. I immediately raised my hands and smacked him, "I thought I told you to not come here!" I whispered silently not forgetting the tone of anger in my voice.

Letting out a silent cry of pain, he then replied me, "but the ground is so cold."

"Shut up and go back, you idiot!" I started to push at the side of the bed, but with his weight being greater than mine and moreover that he's a strong fully grown male, I'm having trouble of even making him move without me having to move myself.

Ignoring my attempts of pushing him out, he reached out his hands to me wrapping them around me and muttered to himself comfortingly, "so warm."

...!

"w-wha-, wai-!"

I felt my face burning as I tried to once again push him away, but it remains to be futile.

"You really have no plan on going to school tomorrow as well, huh?" he said as he lightly places his hand on my head to stop me from moving too much, and it seems to be working since I've calmed down.

Lowering my head, "No." I simply answered him.

"Why?" he once again asked, "even though the guy you liked went here especially just to convince you..."

I should ask you that question... Why is it that you're voice right now sounds very alluring in my ears?

"...because I'm scared."

And why am I going along along with your pace every single time?

"Its just an accident, get over it." He let out a warm breath.

"I...can't." I replied him in a sullen voice, "I can never do that."

True, that will be a regret I can never undo. The very reason I never wanted to come to school was because I know they all hate me... the girls I mean, "I don't know what awaits me if I went to school now... I'm scared."

"Amu," I felt myself tensed up a bit at the sound of my name being called by him in such a comforting voice. I looked up and saw him staring down at me with those blue eyes that seemed more beautiful with the light of the moon light.

"Don't worry," he said simply to me, "you can pull through it." closing his eyes and just like that, he's asleep.

" 'Don't worry,' huh? 'you can pull through it,' huh?" I then began poking his nose, "Acting all mature like that doesn't suit you!,"smiling mockingly as I go.

Wait. He really is asleep! Unbelievable! Did you mean that you said all that to distract me so that you can sleep here?

Sighing to myself, I look at him, "...well whatever." I slowly closed my eyes

"...good night."

...

..

Seeing me go down stairs early in the morning, Ami, who was watching television, immediately ran to the kitchen, "Mama! Big swister ish gowing to school!" she yelled out loud. As expected of my little sister to announce for the whole world to hear. I followed after her to the kitchen to take breakfast.

"Amu! Finally!" My mother made the same face as Ami did as she clapped her hands in delight.

"Amu-chan!" Dad burst to tears seeing me wearing my uniform that I haven't worn in a while. It seems to have gotten tighter around the waistline...

I have, unfortunately gained some weight...

After breakfast, I glanced at the wall clock and saw that it is almost time, looking around, I was all of a sudden called by my mother holding with her hand the thing I have been looking for"here's your bag Amu," she said handing it down to me.

Smiling at her, I then excused myself, "thanks mom! I'll just go upstairs for a minute,"

_…to say goodbye to ikuto._

Well, if it wasn't for him, I might have never even gotten the courage to go back to school. But I know whatever happens, as long as I face it head on and pull through, everything will be fine... just as he said it would.

But when I opened the door to my room, I was surprised to find him gone, from the room, from the house, and possibly... from my life.

"But I just left here asleep a minute ago..." I said to myself, "should I... go to school today?"

From below, I can hear my mother calling me, telling me that it was almost time.

Clenching my fists,_ No, I decided to do this! _I told myself as I take my bag and rushed down.

What do I do?

Should I go back?

I'm scared!

Here I am standing at the front gate of the school with the students all glancing at me, I guess what I did was still a bit fresh on their minds.

That's it! I'll just go back!

That's right! Better luck next time.

And as I was about to go back when I faintly heard the familiar voices I haven't heard in a long time calling for me, "AMU!" and it seems like the voices are getting more and more clear as if the voices are getting closer. I turn my head to the direction of the voices and found these two girls waving their hands to me, smiling at me...

I immediately felt tears at the corner of my eyes as I myself ran to them, "Rima! Yaya!" And just like that of a movie, the distance between me and them shrunk and in a moment the three of us closed to hug. An embrace that lasted for a long time... like long lost friends finally reunited after many years... but in our case, it was for weeks.

"I missed you guys!" I told them, "I'm so sorry!"

Rima shook her head, "It's fine!"

"Because now, Amu is here!" Yaya added.

With what is happening now made me recall how stupid I was to leave them here alone to protect myself and even if what I did seemed like a betrayal on our friendship, they still forgive me, I mean who knows what happened to them, the only friends I have, while I was at home comfortingly watching the daily news or other stuff... "...I'm so... very sorry!"

When I walked to the room with Rima and Yaya, I was greeted with silence as the students stop to stare at me. I looked down and avoided their gazes and glares when I notice someone nudge me from behind and found our teacher. Noticing me, a goofy smile spread across his face, "oh! Glad you could join us! Himamori-san!"

I forgot his name but I do remember, he is the weirdest teacher I have ever met! I then started walking through the room, despite Tadase looking up at me and smiling, I could only look back at him and away immediately. With all the students watching, I don't want to cause anymore trouble than it already is. And when I got to my seat I was shocked to find that it was surprisingly normal with no sign that it was trampled on or played with... because it was _my_ table.

"Ok class! We have a new student!" flashing his goofy smile for all the students to see, he then gestured to the door and the moment it opened, I was surprised to tears when I saw who came into the platform, a guy with a tall build with both blue eyes and hair... "no way..."

All the girls stared at him in complete awe and love struck at this certain young man...

"Welcome Mr.?" sir what's-his-face asked him as he stops in front of the whole class and for a moment, eyed me, noticing this, I quickly looked away.

Smirking at my reaction, he then introduced himself, "Ikuto," he answered, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto,"

* * *

**Editing complete, phew, at last!**

**Anyway, please enjoy reading and tell me what do you think of the chapter... Thank you very much! And please forgive me if there are any grammar or misspelled words...**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Captive Amu**

I decided to go to school and he transferred…what a coincidence!

* * *

After 3 agonizing hours of lecture, it's finally lunch time, How thankful I was to hear the bell, but still, I think I forgot how boring lectures are, "It would've been better if I stayed home" I muttered to myself as I rest my head on my table.

Yaya then, out of the blue made her appearance and invited me, "Let's eat!" with her usual casual smile, how I missed that. I nodded and smiled back as I stood up and walked out with them to buy lunch.

As we all eat our meals quietly, "So," Rima started, "what do you think of the new student?"

"DELICIOUS!" Yaya shouted, delight was heard in her tone of voice while I choked on my food and immediately drank my juice, thinking to myself that she couldn't possibly...

"Amu?"

I laughed roughly, "t-the food was so good that I-I p-put all at o-once!" I reasoned her, faking a laugh, "H-ha-ha?"

Rima put on a weird face as she corrects my thoughts, "She meant the food, Amu."

"Hahaha, I knew that!" ..._No I didn't,_

I then continue to mindlessly shove my food with an upset look on my face. How could I even thought that! Yaya is a pure and innocent soul whose mind constantly thinks of cakes and sweet things!

And Ikuto is definitely not a sweet thing!

I noticed both of them staring at me. I responded their stares with a _what?_ expression on my face as I look at them. Yaya smirked, "does Amu have a 'thing' for the new student?" Who are you? You are definitely not the innocent sweet loving Yaya that was my classmate!

I almost threw up my food at the impossibility of it all. How the hell could I have a '_thing_' for Ikuto? Whatever that thing is...

Shrugging off and ignoring their question, "...Anyway, what happened while I was gone?" I asked trying to avoid their question. I then noticed Yaya's kill joy expression as her mouth curved into a disapproving pout and her eyes slant in a glare before muttering, "...no fun!"

I could only smile sheepishly at her...

"Well," Rima paused and looked at me, "your public confession was all around school," she said as she drank her juice, "It got Tadase's fanclub rushing to our room just to look for you. Not to mention how furious Saaya is over the matter," I flinched in fright at what she said and immediately thought about leaving school again...

"But, it came to pass as the days go by," Yaya continued

I smiled, "thank God!" but I can't deny that I'm still very much worried about the matter. Things like that aren't easy to forget, especially for me...

Both of them smiled in return as they reassure me, "but regardless of whether they have forgotten or not, we're here for you, Amu!" Rima said

Relief rush into me and happiness overwhelm me as Yaya continued, "Count on us!"

I felt tears at the corner of my eyes as I answer them back, "thanks, guys!" And launch myself at them for a group hug ignoring their attempts of freedom and complains...

I love these guys!

...

..

.

I slid the door open and I was greeted by the girls screaming "kyaaaaaah!" all around Ikuto. What a very noisy welcome. I sighed as I turn my head away from their direction and to my seat, grimacing as I go,"Annoying" I mutter to myself

Ikuto then glanced at my direction and winked at me that pissed me off a whole lot more.

I ignored his stupid playboy act as I change my mind about what I initially plan to do, _Ugh, I don't like being here, _I thought and walked outside and as I closed the door. As I shut the door, I noticed him stand up, excusing himself from the crowd from what I see. Is he going to follow me? Heh, then that would save me the trouble of taking him from his beloved fangirls... I don't want to be the center of everyone's hatred once more... I've grown traumatized from that.

I was heading down the stairs when he caught up to me, "Amu." He called me. Why is he even talking to me? How annoying is he? I stop and look at him, "why are you here? And a student!" I immediately ask him

He paused for a moment before answering me with..."Compensation,"

Compensation? Is this some kind of a riddle? "For what?"

"For everything you've done for me, so I'm helping you," he continued.

I still don't understand him. But I am quite happy he wanted to repay me but he doesn't need to go as far as to transfer here.

Seriously, should I be happy about that?

I was about to ask why when the bell rang, signaling that everyone should head back to their classrooms for class is starting. Walking passed me and descending down the stairs, "go back to class," he said to me, "I'll skip this one."

Your first day of school and you skip classes? I turn towards him, "hey!" I called. But he responded my calling with a faint smile on his face as he reminds me, "You're planning on catching up to lesson right? Then you should go."

How did he...?

Feeling the slight heat in my cheeks as I turn my head, "suit yourself then!" I said as I quickly run to class... Dismissing my thoughts of worrying about him...

..

Well, I did say I was catching up, but in the end, I didn't really listen to the teacher discussing the lesson, instead I only looked outside and back to my empty note, followed by a bored sigh. Then I noticed Saaya Yamabuki, the student I know hates me like hell, looking around with an uneasy look on my face.

_Must be looking for Ikuto,_ I thought as I stare at her. I need to remind myself to get away from that woman for all my life, who knows what will happen to me if that girl cross paths with me. I let out a sigh and- immediately turned away from her when she noticed me looking at her, I shivered to my seat, hoping she didn't notice me.

_Oh please make it so!_

For the rest of the lesson, I could only stare at the teacher and try my hardest _not_ to move my head very much since I still feel the aura of her glare at me... It made me rate her hate for me as 10 out of 10, or maybe even higher than that! Through the rest of the minutes remaining till class is over, I silently stayed on my seat, feeling myself melt not only from the heat the sun is emanating, but also the deathly glare I was receiving not only from Saaya_-sama_ now, but also from her comrades on the Tadase fan club... Did I mention that she was in that club and also formed the Tsukiyomi fan club just after seeing Ikuto...

Sigh...

I should really change class...

...

..

_DING...DONG...DING...DONG..._

"Sorry to make you wait guys!" I apologize as I ran towards them. Both of them just smiled at me, "let's go then!" Rima urged as she lead us out to the gate listening to my and Yaya's conversing about how my school shoes always ended up in the garbage and my table always turn backwards during the days I was gone. Not to mention the death threats in my locker...

I question myself if I should really be listening to this...

And as if she couldn't shift it to a whole new troublesome topic, "Hey, hey! Amu did you hear about the mysterious thief in the news last night?" ...then she does that... I sighed to myself.

"No, sorry,"I said walking faster from her. Geez why does she always have the luck of going through topics that I hate discussing?

"It is said that the mysterious thief no longer steals things ever since he stole that violin 3 days ago," Rima said that seemed to caught my attention. Three days ago... was the day I found Ikuto right?

No, No that can't be...

But then again, when I found him, I did saw that he was holding unto a violin... But that can be a coincidence!

I stopped in my tracks. But what if it wasn't and he really is the thief? I shook my head violently, refusing to believe this sudden idea of mine.

"Amu?

Well, I tend to over think this, so maybe it really was it...

Snapping back out of my thoughts, I turn to them, "I think I'll go home for today," I excused myself to them as I run ahead. I need to find him and ask him directly about this. I never really did know anything about him and what he was doing before I found him...

So please... please say it isn't so...

Ikuto!

Going for a turn, I accidentally bump onto someone, "Oh s-sorry," I apologized as I look up to the face I just collided with and immediately recognized him from the smirk plastered on his stupid face as he chews on a taiyaki, "What are you apologizing for? Stupid!"

I pushed myself away from him, "forget I ever said that!" I said crossing my arms over my chest as I glance at him, "what are you doing here?" How suspicious finding him in a place like this!

Flashing his bag of Taiyaki in my face, "...duh."

Well, it is my first time seeing him in a market. I ignore him attempt on provoking me as I ask him directly what was bugging me, "...Ikuto," I hesitated continuing but still, I have to know...

"...where's your violin?"

He stopped eating his fish like food for a moment and looked at me quizzically and answered, "I gave it to someone."

And who is that someone, I wonder? "you're a really mysterious guy." And for a moment, I saw him smirk darkly at me, "...w-who are you...really?"

It is then that I notice the atmosphere around him grew dark and cold like a back hole dragging everything else along with it. I reflexively stepped back from him as I brace myself to what he was about to say...

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he smiled darkly that made me shudder in fear, "but known to the public as the infamous mysterious dark thief,"

Uuu..._that was certainly what I didn't want to hear from him..._

* * *

**Chapter is done editing, it was very embarrassing to read my works now... xI**

**At any rate, please feel free to leave a review or tell me what you guys think of the story, errors and mistakes included! Thank you very much for reading!**

**Till next time then! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun setting….

The intense atmosphere….

Just the two of us…

The truth…

* * *

"There are things in this world that is better of not knowing"... So as they say, and I can honestly say that this is one of those things. Though the truth was right in front of me the whole time, him passed out in my balcony holding a violin that was reported to have been stolen in the news just before, his overly cautious actions, and the fact that he refuses to associate with anyone.

I should have seen those signs, but sadly, I wasn't born smart.

Should I be grateful for that?

And Ikuto is the kind of guy who is sarcastic and often joke about everything, but something in my gut tells me that this time he isn't lying. "y-you? A thief? Are you kidding?" I ask to confirm, as well as to lighten the mood around us, it's suffocating.

My chest tightened as he takes a step closer, "are you scared?" and smiled darkly at me as if saying that now that I know the truth, I'm in huge danger.

I stepped back, glaring at him. _He really is serious._

He wouldn't hurt me... right? I mean, I did help him back when I first saw him unconscious in my house. The least he could do is to repay me...

My chest...

_It hurts._

No, I must not show any fear or weakness, "I-I'm not scared!" I then started to regret even speaking when I saw the obvious fear was in my tone of voice.

He then sighed and turned around, "I'll be leaving your house tonight," looking up at me, I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes as he continues, "I think I've overstayed my welcome."

I looked down, I can't bear to look at him, I feel that when I do, I'll end up strangling him to death and let my entire anger run wild. He lied to me, kept the whole truth from me!

Even now he made me fear him...

I looked up and found his figure gone from my sight.

Yet despite of it...

_Why were you showing such a sad expression?_

I clench my fists

_And why am making the same one as well?_

...

**..**

**.**

When I finally reached my room, he was just about to leave. And just like that, what I wanted to say slipped out from my grasp and I found myself ignoring him as I launch myself on my bed.

If I knew this will happen to me when seeing him, I wish he'd left sooner!

He flashed me a nice but at the same time saying _'don't –tell-anyone-I've-been-here-or-we're-both-in-trouble'_ kind of smile, "see you, Amu" He said as he walks pass me and to the balcony.

I then turned away from him. For some reason, although not intended, his words hurt me...

Heaving out a small chuckle, he added, "...or not."

I hold on the pillow tightened as I bury my face onto it.

_Just leave already!_

"Any last words before I go away forever?" he said preparing to jump at the balcony, from what I could hear.

Here he is giving me an opportunity to speak out my feelings and all I could do was nod my head as I thought about his words...

_Away..._

_For-ever?_

I felt an overwhelming amount of sadness hearing him say those words for a reason I don't want to know.

_Easy Amu…_

_Calm down._

I heard him breathe out a sigh of what seems to me like... disappointment. Of course he'd be, I never told him anything, even though we both know that I want to at least tell him something. Whether I was scared of him or just sad over him leaving... I couldn't say anything, just as I always was...

Then I hear a soft fall from the balcony

He left? Already? I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to him yet… well, he gave me a chance, but I blew it. With all that's happened, how could I?

_I'm scared..._

The moment he left, I turned my face up to the window and saw the clouds turning gray as it start to rain softly.

Is this nature's way of making our farewell memorable?

How laughable...

My frustration that is...

With all these thoughts and feelings piling up, I then found myself slowly sinking into slumber.

I guess this is fine, a nice way to forget your problems for a few hours, I thought to myself. And as I gently close my eyes, I whisper the words I have been fearing to say to him...

_"Goodbye... Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

**...**

**..**

**.**

The loud tapping of the heavy rain on the rooftop woke me up as I slowly open my eyes and sat up. Looking outside, it seems like the rain grew stronger while I was sound asleep. I glanced at the clock that was seated at the table just beside my bed. I slept for quite a while.

Rubbing my eyes, and for some reason, the image of Ikuto came flashing on my head. He's gone, why would I even bother looking for him. But with the rain pouring heavily, I bet he's soaking wet right now...

I wanted to laugh, but instead what I did was grab my umbrella and came rushing down, "I'll be back in a while!" I inquired my father who was watching TV in the living room.

Hearing this, my father immediately tried to stop me, "Amu, it's raining hard outside," he said sitting up and facing me "but-"

_...Ikuto doesn't have an umbrella! _I continued to myself.

It is then that I realize what I was about to do. I was about to go save Ikuto without even knowing where he might be...

What the hell is wrong with me?

The guy left on his own free will!

And who knows what misfortune he'll attract being the Mysterious dark thief!

He's someone I should just leave alone... no matter what the consequences are. But knowing this fully why do I...?

I clench my fists as I ignore my father's warnings and still proceeded to the door.

If there's one thing I know, I just can't leave that person on a pouring rain like this! Despite everything, he still helped me!

I can't!

I just can't!

Reaching the door, I then held on to the knob and was about to twist it open when I noticed that it was already being opened and the door then slammed on to my face, making me moan in pain as I stare up at the person who opened it, "...mom?"

"Oh my, amu!" my mother said as she enters the house, "are you alright?"

_Your face crashing in the hard wooden front door makes you alright…how?_

Ignoring her question, "Can I go outside? I forgot something." I ask rubbing my deformed nose.

"But it's raining heavily dear." she responded

"But-!" I tried at argue when she cut me off

"We'll be having someone stay here for a while!" she said in a very delighted tone as she moves to one side, gesturing someone to come in. And to my absolute shock, it was...

_IKUTO._

This drenched person then entered, flooding our floorboards as he glance at me.

What the...?

Why?

Did he plan this all long?

Too many questions in my head, but one thought was clear…he was alright. I felt relief rush into me.

"I saw him sitting at the park, it was raining so I lend him my umbrella and we had a little talk…" she looked at ikuto with a welcoming smile, "he said he doesn't have any place to go so he'll be staying here from now on!"

"YAY!" Ami rejoiced, "Mama hab a big bwother for Ami!" ami yelled happily

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ was written all over my face. It made it clear for me that maybe he did plan this all along.

I then let out a sad, miserable sigh...

To think I got worried for him over nothing...

I saw ikuto chuckle at my priceless expression.

"Mom, have you thought that maybe he's just a pervert or a _**thief**_?" I yelled the last word in his face, "…pretending to be pitiful!"

He smiled at me, "well is that any way to treat your classmate and housemate?" and smirked, "and the person who helped you attend school again?"

He got me there, I then turned away from him, "I am NOT!"

"Did you plan this?" I then whispered to him. And he replied me with a single mischievous wink.

I felt a vein pop out of my head.

"You're classmates?" mom asked looking at me with an _is-he-your-boyfriend _kind of smile

And I could only sigh and shook my head as I think about what would happen in my life with my weird mother, my super enthusiastic sister, my _now-crying-because-he-thought-he's-my-boyfriend_ father, and now a mysterious pervert/thief/housemate….could this situation of mine get any worse?

I notice ikuto's smiling face at me, and for some unknown reason, I feel my cheeks burning... This is going to be one hell of a ride!

* * *

**Done editing, please enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

I know there are girls out there who would give anything to be in my place right now… I mean a "handsome" thief living together with me? Who wouldn't right?

**CORRECTION: I wouldn't!**

* * *

"Hey amu, your lunch!" some guy I am currently pretending not to know called as he walk behind me ten steps behind, calling me for a while now, "Amu~"

"Quit following me!" I yelled turning to him with an irritated look on my face, "and stop calling me, I'm not deaf you know!"

"Firstly," he stated wiggling my lunch at my face, "you forgot your lunch, and secondly," he continues walking pass me, "we're from the same school," he adds with a smirk, "Facts like these can't be helped."

I glare at him as he makes his way to school passing by an upperclassman who greeted him with a sweet sugary smile, "my, good morning, Ikuto."

So know the whole school knows him now?

He smiled back at her, "good morning, senpai."

_Geez!_

I face palmed.

Ever since I started living with him, everyday has been a circling vortex of misery! I'm the one who always have to clean his messy room. He enters my room without permission and takes all the mangas i have, including all the ones i haven't even read yet, not to mention the cakes I've been saving for myself...

I haven't even started about the amount of yarn we've lost these past weeks...

_GaH! THIS GUY DRIVES ME MAD!_

I was always faced with the same question I ask myself every single day of living with him...

_When will he leave?_

Oh how I wish for it to be sooner!

Once again walking by me, he again flashes my lunch to me in a desirable manner. And after seeing how seemingly unaffected I am, "fine," he turns around and sat at the corner, "I won't force you."

He then started opening my lunch, and as he is about to take that first bite... I exploded, along with my facade of indifference, "GIVE THAT TO ME!" I shouted walking toward him and attempt on snatching it away, but he evaded swiftly, and ate one, it is then that felt myself paled.

_..M__y lunch!_

I gave him the most threatening glare I could give, and he replied my fiery rage with a smirk, followed by a chomp on my most precious lunch!

I'm so sick of this perverted, sexually harassing thief!

I curse this person!

I curse him to the very bone!

Sobbing embarrassingly, I muttered, "you…you are always so-

*CHOMP!

I was then stopped half way when he suddenly shoved my own lunch in my ranting mouth, stopping my almost screaming protest…

And at the same time made me appreciate mom's omelet, It was cooked just right today than any other...

Hearing a sound of delight escape my mouth, he smirked, "now that kept your mouth shut," he said mockingly, "you should really teach yourself how to cook just like you mom you know!" he said taking another bite.

I snatched my half eaten lunch, "and you should really teach yourself not to eat other people's lunches!" I retort back at him as I take one last bite before closing my lunchbox.

"I'm a thief, what else do you expect?" he said matter-of-factly as he stands up and extend a hand towards me.

I ignored his gentlemanly gesture, "anyway, I'll get to school first!" and continued standing up without help and walked to school, "I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"you're the only one thinking that way, Amu." He said walking away.

I glared at him. Seriously, the nerve of that guy saying things like that! Like I even care what they say, I just don't want to get into unnecessary trouble that's all. I then glanced at my watch and shocked at what time it already was, "shoot, I'll be late!"

...

..

I opened the door and to my surprise (or not) he's already there, once again surrounded by girls. How easygoing this guy's life is...

Should I be envious or not?

Tadase then came up to me, "good morning, Hinamori-san!" he greeted with an innocent smile.

With Tadase here, I definitely should not be envious!

"G'mornin!" I greeted him back, and turning my head to Yaya and Rima waving 'hi!' and them replying my gesture with a great five star 'thumbs up' as they glance their glinting eyes at Tadase. I smile at them sheepishly, hoping they can't be anymore obvious...

I then went to my seat and rest my head on the table, tiredly sighing to myself and would love to rest my eyes a bit only to be painfully disrupted by the screaming idiot's fangirls. I surround my head with my arms, desperately trying to block off the noise pollution.

But my efforts remain useless...

But in the midst of their loud chatting and screaming, one angelic voice saves me, "Amu?"

I slowly look up and was greeted by a shining someone... It was not until I clear my thoughts that I recognized who he was, "Tadase?"

He responds to me by smiling, "I-I want to ask you something," he said with a tone of nervousness on his voice that got me wondering what he wanted.

Shifting his gave back and forth and fidgeting in front me made me feel anxious as to what he wanted to ask, "What is it?"

Looking at his flushed face made me have unwanted ideas appearing in my too-conceited head...

Oh my, what if he plans to confess?

_"I love you, Amu..."_

_"I love you too, Tadase!"_

_"Amu..."_

_"Tadase..."_

_"Amu..._

_...I have always wanted to tell you this..._

...what is your relationship with Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

It is with that painful statement that I was snapped back to reality...

Oh so painfully...

"**NO!**" I stood up and crossed my arms to be positively sure that he isn't misunderstanding my relationship with him, "we have no connection with each other whatsoever!"

"is-is that so?"

"...yes," I forcibly replied him.

His face immediately brightened at my response that got me a bit amazed at how Tadase could make me feel this guilty this fast... I feigned a smile at him followed by a humorless laugh, "...haha..."

I feel my heart breaking...

"The teacher's coming!" one of my classmates said, barging inside the room in a hurry. And quickly after hearing this we all proceeded to our respective seats while Ikuto stands up and head for the door like what he usually does.

When he transferred here, he only attended the first class and skipped right after, ever since then, not once was he present during class hours.

And despite his fan club urging him to stay saying that "It'll be bad for your academic record if you skip school like this!" still he does it as if he only forced to even go to school...

Seriously, what is wrong with him?

As the teacher enters the door, I heave a sigh as I ignore the sight of him walking toward the back end of the school...

...

..

This is for the money... _money!_

Going to school just to skip class is a complete waste of money, and I am here walking to the school backyard to give him a piece of my mind over the matter!

...Yep, that's it!

That's all there is to it!

And I, with all determination, then briskly made my way around the place searching for him, but it seems like he isn't even here. I could have sworn I saw him head here...

Could it be that he left?

Well it is lunch break after all...

Seeing that the guy really isn't here, I then started top walk away, well there is no point if the delinquent isn't here anyway...

I sighed to myself...

And there I plan on letting out all of my frustrations on him just for the fun of it as well as show of my lunch to him. I chuckled at what his reactions would be...

But knowing him, he will most likely to just brush it off and make me go along with his pace...

But still, I wonder where he could-

*SLAP

I quickly dismissed the thought as I continue to slap myself, making myself forget that one thought that made it seem like I was worried about him, even though I am most certainly not!

_Sigh..._

I then stopped in my tracks, asking myself _what is wrong with me?_

My thoughts make it seem that I'm disappointed that he isn't here...

Brushing off the impossible, I took a step forward only to be stopped by a sudden gust of wind that seem to whisper to me...

"...Are you planning on giving me your lunch now?"

I felt my heart flutter and immediately turn my head around looking for the source of that familiar husky voice.

"Up here!"

I quickly looked up and was greeted by his usual mocking expression and smirk that never cease to annoy me, "just so you know, I'm not looking for you!"

I noticed him smile wider as if saying that '_yes-you-were'_ and in a flash what I felt a moment ago seemed like illusions that formed itself because of pure boredom...

"Get down here!" I ordered, "I'm here to preach you to go into the light! And by that I mean attend classes! If you don't," I flash my lunch, "I won't give you any!"

Why the hell would I look for this guy?

"Oh, going all goody-responsible student on us are we?"

Worried for him even?

"Shut the hell up!"

This isn't like me...

"Get down here, I said... or else!" I said as I run to him

But to my absolute irritation, he responded my threat with him playfully sticking out his tongue. The nerve of him...

Well, he asked for it...

I braced myself, I know I have no talent for climbing trees unlike this stupid cat, but I do have confidence in my jumping skills!

Gathering enough strength in my legs, I jumped up, grabbing the branch he is resting upon and began to shake it with all my might attempting to make him fall to his butt, followed by my plan on falling above him, crushing him.

But the branch breaking is what I didn't expect and thus, we both fell to the ground

"Man, you're a lot heavier than I thought," Ikuto said as I slowly open my eyes and was about to yell at him when I suddenly questioned where I was placed on, what are these two things surrounding me, holding me very tight and this warm air brushing on my cheeks.

It is then that I got hold of my-our position. I was sitting in Ikuto's lap, his arms wrapped around me with his face close to mine. I quickly look away, feeling the sudden heat in my cheeks.

I couldn't say anything...

I was at a loss for words...

And as he complains more about my weight and that my lunch is no longer edible now that it spilled on the grassy area, I became conscious of his voice that I notice to be deeper than I thought, his build that kept crashing unto mine and his body temperature...

He is so warm, for a moment it made me feel sleepy... and wanting to stay here...

"Amu?"

I was then pulled into awareness of what was happening to me, I quickly let myself go and turned away from him, calming my miserable self.

Hearing his step coming closer, I immediately put on a facade to face him, "this is all your fault!" I said to him failing to sound angry

"I'm not the one who broke the branch because of how fat I am," he responds nonchalantly

"Stupid," I muttered

He then let out a chuckle and stated, "Amu, you're blushing"

Turning away from him, "N-no, I'm not!" I denied

Shifting to where I am face, he continued, "yes you are!"

Damn this guy...

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled at him, "why do you always do this!"

He then showed me a surprised expression, something I have yet to see... until now. It made me feel guity for doing such a thing to him, "I-

It is then the bell rang loudly, interrupting my guilty apology.

Still planning on saying it, I then completely lost my chance when... "you better get back to class," he says to me as he give me a light push away to class

I then clench my fists. He's going away again...

I won't let do as he pleases this time, "why do you even bother going to school if you don't attend classes?" I ask, "what are you plotting?"

Staring at me with a blank expression on his face, he replied me, "nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"then don't."

"Stop being difficult!"

"...but I'm not."

I then approach him and smack his shoulder that made him let out a pretense of a cry in pain, "_ouch!"_

This guy really won't tell me anything. I then sighed _I give up_, this guy is hopeless...

I then turned around and ran away from him, "IDIOT!" I yelled at the air rushing on my face.

Running out, I almost bump unto someone that I would definitely regret running into, "...Hinamori, Amu?"

I paused, "S-Saaya..." I respond her.

Yamabuki Saaya, is what I believe to be the most stuck up, egotistical girl in the whole school. She often bullies students just for the fun of it.

I was one of her victims.

She then let out her usual grim smile as she approach me asking... "Have you seen Tsukiyomi-kun?"

Oh, that's right, she's one of that idiot's fan girls... figures, "I don't know."

"...that's right, Amu, ever since you came back here, I haven't given you a proper welcome..." She said letting out a dark chuckle as she walks to me. I cautiously stepped back.

So history will repeat itself again, huh?

It is then that I heard steps come up behind me and stopping at me who was clearly blocking his way. Just by the sound of his footsteps made me confirm that it was him... Ikuto

Damn it this is embarrassing.

"...did I interrupt something?" he then asked.

"OH! there you are tsukiyomi-kun!" Saaya said, her eyes once again glinting gold as she character change from a bully to a deranged fangirl as she grabs Ikuto's arm as if she owns him.

I sigh a sigh of relief.

And as both of them pass me, Ikuto whispered, "do now get why I came here in the first place?"

With my eyes wide with shock, I turn to him, _w-what is he talking about?"_

"D-don't tell me all this time..."

_You've been protecting me from them?_

* * *

**Chapter is done editing... enjoy!**

**Feel free to correct my mistake if ever you spot any... Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't like the idea of being helped by someone, I mean when the time comes that the guy will be the one needing some help, I'll be forced to help them especially if never stop reminding me that they once helped me out … drat!

* * *

Walking down the hall and seeing all the students still walking around I realized that it's just in the middle of lunch break. Great! Just… great!

Going back to the classroom, I quickly took my seat and started searching for Rima and Yaya around and possibly Tadase as well. As I browse through the empty seats and chairs and my classmates chatting either about the latest night show on TV that's so boring (Trust me , I've seen that, Ami practically adores it), Or going gaga over God-knows-what. Realizing that they aren't here, I sigh deeply and rest my head on my table.

After a few seconds that seem like long silences I took a second glance at his seat and immediately the thought of how Saaya was hugging his arm tightly in front me came rushing in my head annoying the heck out of me. I pout and did my best to get that thought away by thinking of other complicated things in my head before it could ruin me.

"_Do you now get why I came here in the first place?"_

I thought of those words of his, And that expression of his as he said those words, they kept me hanging, and why would he go through so far as to enroll in this school just to help me? So he must be lying right? Yes! He must be. And how he helped me out just by showing himself when Saaya was about to do something to me. That has to be a lie; I mean, he is a thief…

_Either that or he's in love with you, _mutters a little voice inside me.

And for a moment, I'm speechless. The thought never crossed my mind, it's just too ridiculous. He's a thief! A cat thief! Damn it, right now, I don't even need a mirror to know that I'm bright red.

Banging my head once again on my table with both my hands on my head and muttering things even I can't seriously comprehend just to get those 5 last words (8 originally) that suddenly popped out of nowhere out! O-U-T out. And. Never. Come. Back. EVER!

The awkward and eerie stares and glares around me pulled me back to my senses, and right now, just burying myself in my hands and one final loud hit on my table is the best thing to do to ignore their weird gazes, which in retrospect, might not be best way to do it, but instead worsens their awkward gazes.

I'm still mumbling to myself when someone took the empty chair beside me and shared a table with me

"Finally gone of the defend?" I looked up to the voice of someone familiar and found Rima sitting down at the left side of my table and, "YAY! We're having curry bread today!" says Yaya sitting on my right.

I smiled sheepishly at them as they spare bread and gave it to me; I smiled more widely at them gratefully. The look on my face must be real pitiful for them to give another to me.

As we talk… well Yaya was the one doing most of the talking using all adjectives possible to describe the panda she saw at the zoo with her family last weekend. My words never extend to "ahh..." and "hmm…" along with a nod, while Rima enjoyed her food silently, I don't think she's even listening. Then out of the blue the topic suddenly shifted to…

"The mysterious dark thief!"

*COUGH

"are you alright amu? Chocked on something?" Yaya asked,

"Yea, we aren't getting enough of him for a while now," Rima said sipping her drink, looking at us, seems that the topic interest her. It's quite rare since the only thing that could move her are the comedy shows and laugh trips on TV.

And for a while an awkward silence was formed between us as we finish our meal. Mostly because of me suddenly being silent and all, like I could tell them…

_...you know because he's being comfortable in my house and busy being your male transfer student and classmate to actually try and steal something…._

But that would be like digging my own grave… and I don't plan on dying until I marry Tadase-kun and enjoy our peaceful loving lives in peace. But dreams like that rarely come true. Things change.

"Maybe he's just looking for something to steal," I said giving the finishing bite to my bread.

"You say it as if you knew the guy," Rima says staring at the direction of the door that suddenly opened,

_Yea, I, unfortunately know the stupid guy. In fact, he just came in with a bunch of girls tightly embracing both his arms._ I sighed in irritation.

Coming to our direction, I saw him smirked as he walked pass me. I grind my teeth angrily to myself, seriously? Who does that guy think he is?

Going back, I noticed Yaya's and Rima's same smirking expression on their face as if saying,

'_We saw you're irritated expression back there and knew the reason behind it!_' They are totally misunderstanding the meaning of my actions! I can't believe these guys!

I once again bang myself on the table paying no attention to Yaya singing, "Amu's a pervert! Amu's a pervert! Thinking perverted thoughts! She's a real pervert~" that I can't seem to ignore…

SIGH…

I need a new life…

Class went by smoothly, mostly because I wasn't exactly listening to the teacher and just doodling what has happened to me since meeting him and the disorder he's caused since living with me, but mostly with just me scribbling things at the ugly drawing I made of him. Glancing at his again empty seat, I can't help wondering why would he stop being a thief, or is it he's just awaiting orders to steal something again? M-maybe he's part of some kind of an evil organization plot to steal all things ancient and precious around the world? I gasped at the thought. That must be it right? And maybe he just attended school to kill time as he wait for further instructions!

I knew it! He must be just toying with everyone! My parents, Ami, my classmates and the girls he was always with (but it's alright toying with those girls, they're b*tches). But what the hell can I do? I'm just a high school student that was heartbroken and didn't attend school for almost 3 weeks because of the huge embarrassment that it caused, but was convinced otherwise…. By him. Then would that also mean that he's toying with me as well?... Right?

I spent the rest of the class hours thinking of ways to stop his so-called plan that I have come up with and mourn about the fact that I can't do anything to stop him; I decided to talk it out with him after class.

Carrying my bag and my frustration, I set out in search of him all around the school campus. But in the end found no trace of him. I searched the places where he would usually lurk and rest during class hours like at the school rooftop, behind the school cafeteria, and other various places, including taking a peek on the boy's bathroom, and finally, the tree behind the school where he would always be resting.

There I stood in front of the tree, remembering again how he saved and caught me when we fell down the tree because of me being stubborn. Thinking that, it kinda makes it hard to believe that he's a bad person. Thinking back, there wasn't even a time that he did something terrible to my family, or anyone for that matter, aside from his perverted acts when it comes to teasing me. I know I might be wrong in thinking he' a bad guy, but asking this to him when I get back home won't hurt; anyway I can never be sure since his whole identity is a complete mystery to us.

In the end, I found no thief disguised as a high school student anywhere around school and my idea of him being in an evil organization was shaken because of being with him for so long… 3 days to be exact not counting the days he lived in my room secretly.

Walking towards the school gates, I noticed a figure leaning on one side of the gate under the setting orange-colored sun. I couldn't see him clearly, but just looking at the figure made my heart pump right out of my chest and knew right then it was him. Noticing me, a smirk spread across his lips and stood up straight and making a face as if saying…

"Looking for me?"

I ignored his direct question and walked right passed him and ignoring the sudden pound of my heart. "That's so harsh Amu, ignoring me," he said following me home. Well, I guess this is a good time to ask the questions that have been bothering me.

I took a glance at him walking beside me and immediately looked back, "say, Ikuto,"

"Hmm?" he said looking straight ahead, his mind elsewhere.

I hesitated, I nervously look and move around, "about you…"

His questioning blue eyes glanced at me, I quickly avert my eyes and started to walk slowly, letting him take the lead. I shut my eyes tightly with embarrassment. What is wrong with me? Feeling myself getting warmer and warmer, I fought hard to keep the redness of my face from showing.

_Must be the heat of the sun, that's it, the sun_, I nodded to myself believing wholeheartedly that it was indeed the sun.

_You can do this amu! _Mortification hit me that I would even go as far as to encourage myself with a lie just to get through a walk home with him. How low of me.

Well, I could always pretend to be relieved of the my anxiety and keep my face calm, I opened my eyes full of confidence on my plan that I could get through the whole walk home with him as long as I don't stare—

d-don't s-s-sta-are… a-at…

"Amu~," he sang my name as his face leans closer and closer to mine, my face burned ferociously red as our eyes met inches from each other and our foreheads overlap.

He lift his head from mine and chuckled at my face, "how adorably cute Amu," he smirked, "going red like that"

_KEEP COMPOSURE AMU ,YOU HAVE TO KEEP COMPOSURE AMU! _I screamed t myself as I sank sown on my feet in defeat

"W-when did you move in f-front o-of me?" I forced the words out of my mouth. But he just kept laughing so I decided not to talk for now until I can pull myself together, which may take a while.

He suddenly stopped laughing, and then a tense atmosphere was formed out of the blue around him as he turned at the black car that was just parked at the side of the street just a few steps from us.

I stared at Ikuto's serious expression wondering what he's thinking looking at the car, and thinking that I may be right about the organization he's working for, does that mean that he's going to steal something again, I stared worriedly at him.

Noticing my worried face staring at him, he smiled at me and helped me up, taking my hand, "go home without me, I have some business to do," he smirked widely, "can you go home without tripping on something or losing your way?" he shot me a questioning look, "can you?"

"o-of co-course!" the uneasiness in my voice hasn't got down one bit.

Leaning down he squeezed my hand as he whispered in my ear, "don't worry, I won't ever hurt anyone closest to you," hearing him say those words with a composed voice sent shivers down my spine and at the same time, made me feel safe and relieved. He lifted his head and looked at me as I got up

"Especially you for that matter," he flashed me a sad yet sparkling smile that made my heart skip a beat. He let go of my hand and walked at the direction of the car and opening it, he took one last glance at me and went inside.

I just stood at the sides, watching the car's engine roar to life and drove away… along with him,

I clench my fist in frustration.

"I can go home by myself! IDIOT!" I retort as I walk home alone.

* * *

**once again, thank you for reading _My_ Captive Amu!**

**this chapter was surprisingly long... haha..**

**anyway i don't own shugo chara and I apologize for the wait... if I kept you**

**anyway feel free to review this chapter and tell me if something is wrong with it... I'm not very confident in my writing abilities you see, and reader's advice will be very much appreciated...**

**thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving a girl alone on the streets and going somewhere inside a stylish black car without inviting the girl with him isn't very gentleman-like…ugh.. men these days!

I mean, who knows what might happen to the girl or how frustrated she would be… worrying for the guy.

* * *

**-MY CAPTIVE AMU-**

"Let's go Amu! Or else it'll be closed by the time we get there!" Yaya excitedly shout as she waves her bag up and around to catch my attention.

I just nodded turning to her with a rueful smile and turned back to my table to prepare my things. As I put all my things, I thought of leaving my textbooks here so my mom won't force me to study at home again saying that I have to keep up with from the times I wasn't attending school. What a pain…

...!

On second thought, I decided to bring them along so I'll have more than enough reason for mom not to ask to go on an errand and accidentally seeing him…

"Yep, better than seeing him," I mutter to myself throwing aside the thought of him as I indifferently shove the books in my bag and head out.

"AHHHMUUU! I'm so excited! I'll be eating another cake from that heaven-sent cake shop!" she said seeing herself eating one from the look on her face right now.

"Ahhh… Paradise," she muttered. This girl is exaggerating again…

I just grinned sheepishly at her, "me…too"

Snapping out of her cake world, she had again begun talking about the cake shop. Telling me how yesterday she accidentally went inside because she thought it was a barber shop because the swirly thing on the side of the shop(but turns out that the swirly thing belonged to the barbershop next to it.), she was planning to get her hair cut that day but instead well.. cake happened and she end up staying in that shop for a whole 3 hours spending all her barber shop money on cake. Ever since then, she's been talking about this from the time she saw me lazily walking to school the next morning.

Attempting to change the subject, "too bad Rima couldn't come huh?" I said. I'll have to apologize to her for dragging her into this, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures, and this is definitely a desperate time… on my list anyway.

"Yea," she said thoughtfully, "she'll have to get a beating tomorrow!" and as though it was a brilliant idea, she said," She'll treat us to the cake shop as well!" then smirked grimly.

"Yes… too bad," I'll seriously have to beg for Rima's forgiveness after this.

I looked at the sky, it's still early. It'll be a waste to let a good day like this pass by. Passing the gate, I started to wonder where is this so-called 'cake shop' she's been talking about, she kept describing it but never told me where it was. I hope we don't get lost.

Thinking that I don't want to get lost on the way there, I decided to ask her, "hey, Yaya where is th—"

"Oh look! It's Ikuto."I turned my gaze at his direction and saw him staring at me in mild amusement. I quickly turned my head, hiding the strange embarrassment I feel.

"He's going inside a black car," Yaya said as she curiously looks at the car, "do you see this Amu!"

_Yea, see him go again somewhere and come back like nothing happened._

Once I notice that he was already inside the car, I looked back and to my surprise, he was still staring at me through the back car window!

Damn! "c-c'mon Yaya, were going!" I took her hand and forcefully take her the other way.

"But Amu, the shop's the other way," Yaya pointed out bluntly.

I shot her irritated grin, "haha… that so?" great! It's in the direction of the stupid car!

Turning back and walking towards the car, I saw that it was already driving away, to my absolute relief, I sighed deeply.

"Is Ikuto rich or something?" Yaya asks looking at the direction the car passed.

"Maybe," I answered, well, Ikuto does look like the spoiled-rich-kid-who-does-whatever-he-wants-and-doesn't- give-a-damn type of idiot. The way he acts at school is already proof that he is one.

"Or maybe her girlfriend sent that black car to pick him up!" She said clapping her hands loudly together in both amusement and fascination, "wait till I tell the girls at school!"

"…highly doubt it," I shrugged indifferently. How could she come up with these ideas of hers? It would be more likely that he is part of a secret evil organization that plot to do something, whatever that is… And besides…

"Cause he already has you?"

A girl would rather go to her boyfriend by herself, "that and—" than to let someone…, "wait—what?" realizing what her question is and what did I answered to that question of hers and taking it back was already too late, she has already thought what I think she is thinking… Uh-Oh.

"No wait! It's not what you think! YAYA!" this is me still convincing her with all my might but tragically failing. It is then that I decided, "Its late, I really should be going now…" I turned and walked away,

Grabbing me by the collar, turned my head to her and immediately regretted doing it when I saw the scary expression on her face, "let's discuss this over cake, shall we?

And with that, she ran fast and still grabbing my collar, "YayaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It is then that I started to pray for my misunderstood soul.

-CAKE SHOP-

"So Amu," Yaya said in an interrogating tone as she munches on her cake and drinks her juice. She leans closer to me with a very serious expression on her face and glaring menacingly at me, "are you gonna eat your cake?"

"Huh?" I looked dumb-founded at my cake. The waitress just gave us our cakes a minute ago and she already eaten half of it already. This girl. I rest my head at my hand. Seriously.

"Amu…are you and Ikuto…"

"Nope." I quickly answered her, not that she'd believe me, but hey, it's true that nothing is going on between me and him.

"Then why is he staring at you at that time?"

Quickly taking the fork and started eating the cake I say, "Mmmn! This c-cake is gooOd, want so-some?" as I try to feed her, "o-open wi~de," obviously, I'm not used to this, but right now, I would do anything just to get this topic out of her head.

She took the bite, but still looking at me suspiciously, "Amwuuu…" she muttered with the fork still on her mouth, and with that, I gave up. I told her my relationship with Ikuto leaving out the part that he lives with me and is a thief… so most of what I told Yaya was a lie, making up stories that I got from some random manga I read.

I am quite amazed that she would even believe it wholeheartedly given the fact that I'm not very good at lying. I can feel my guilty conscience eating me whole. I'm so sorry Yaya, I promise I'll make it up to you… somehow.

After being silent for a minute or so, Yaya spoke, "so... Did you fall in love with him before or after you found out you were classmates?" she looked at me quizzically.

What?

"…c-could you repeat…that?"

"Did you fall in love with him befor—"

"NO!" I cut her off, "are you even paying attention to what I've been saying?" why does this girl always going to such conclusions? Well, this _is_ Yaya after all.

As she looks at me indifferently, she caught a glimpse of the menu on the side of my cake and reached for it, looking at it intently. As if making a huge decision in her head, she looked up to me and started pointing different high-priced cakes, "this… this… this… and this!" she flashed a child-like smile at me , "plus an extra parfait to the time when you interrupted my talking,"

I stared at her in panic-stricken horror.

What happened? I know I feel sorry for lying to her about my relationship with Ikuto but I didn't know karma would come at me this fast! I started to doubt if she really did believe my story or she saw through it..

*****KACHING

"Thank you! Come again!" the waitress said as we exit the shop.

Turning to me, she smiled, "see you Amu!" stick her tongue teasingly and walked away, just like that, leaving me dumb-founded in the streets. I feel as though I emptied my wallet for no apparent reason, well, at least I manage to buy Ami some cakes with the change I got.

When I got home, I was greeted by the sight of my mother talking on the phone, saying goodbye, she puts down the phone, "welcome home Amu!" she greeted, "Ikuto will be sleeping at his classmate's house,"

_What's that got to do with me?_ I thought as I give her the cake I bought, "I'll be going straight to bed," and head upstairs. When I got to my room, changed and fell on the bed.

"I'm bushed!" I muttered through the pillow. I don't know why but I've been really stressed out lately! I feel as though my family's in danger without them knowing… because of him, because of what's going on around him. Seriously, what is he up to?

Ever since that day four days ago he wouldn't tell me what happened no matter how I ask him to go even to the point of being annoying. He says it's nothing but if it is, then why would that same black car park there every single day after school and wait for him? And he would always come home late after that. I don't know what's happening but I could only hope that one day the truth will reveal itself…someday…

Someday….

*****TAP *****TAP

I was awoken by the sound of a person lightly tapping the glass door and opening it silently. As he walked into my room, I quietly took the thick magazine on my desk and rolled it up, preparing to use it against the trespasser.

Sighing deeply, I braced myself as he walks towards the door, launching myself out of my blanket, I began pummeling him hard that he fell flat on the floor, I was about to kick him out of consciousness when..

"Amu, it's me!" the intruder said covering his face to defend himself from the upcoming attack.

That figures, thief and intruders are all the same. Turning the light on, I saw his nearly-beaten-to-a-pulp face, I smiled mockingly at him, "your face right now, suits you,"

Sitting on the ground, "that magazine sure packs a punch," Ikuto says.

"Shut up," I retort silently, "because you snuck in here!"

"Because a certain _girl_ never locks her door," he said lazily looking at me

Standing up, "anyway, I'm hungry got any food left from last night?" he stared at me, with the moon shining beautifully in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

Realizing that I was staring at him in complete awe, I ran towards the door and rushed to the bathroom, trying to wash off the redness on my flustered face.

After draining almost all the colors on my face, I went down to the kitchen to get something to drink before I go back to bed, and to my absolute surprise, he prepared me a drink… hot milk!

He glanced at me eating the cake I bought and urged me to drink it. I sat down and shyly took the hot drink, "thanks," didn't expect him to actually serve me a drink i wonder if this is poisoned?, did something good happen to him while at his "friend's" house?

To make a conversation I asked him directly, "I thought you were spending the night in your so-called_ classmate's _house?"

He chuckled, "you know very well Amu that I have no friends at school,"

I watched him eat the cake, somehow I felt a throbbing pain as he said those words, "well, who knows," I said surprised at the serious tone in my voice.

I looked down at my milk, it's getting cold, "then, where were you?"

He fell silent as he continued to eat, he really has no plan on answering my question does he?

I sighed irritated, "I don't care what you do with your life," and finishing my milk in one drink, I slammed it to the table, startling him. He looked up to me in both shock and enthrallment that somewhat embarrassed me a bit, "...a-as long as you d-don't involve my fam-family!" what's supposed to be a serious warning turned into a humiliating laughing stock. I failed big time.

"Don't worry, that's exactly what I have in mind," he said in a somber voice but still holding back the urge to laugh.

I stood up and walked towards the stairs, humiliation carved on my face. How the hell did my voice came out like that? That moment was supposed to be the time people would think '_wow, she's cool!'_ But it all backfired! Just because he looked at me… damn it!

"Amu," he called. I turned slightly at him making sure he doesn't notice misery written all over my face.

"Thanks…" he said in a blissful tone, but sadness in his blue eyes. It felt weird, it's like in those movies where the person thanks the main character and the next day, that person is gone… that kind of thanks… is what he is showing right now. No, he couldn't be…!

I opened my mouth, about to ask what does he mean, when he interrupted me…

"…for the delicious cake!" he smirked, and I saw the 3 cakes I bought, all gone in an instant, and there I was planning to eat the chocolate one tomorrow! Gosh I hate this guy!

I went upstairs, stomping my feet heavily on the floor, when I reached my room, my father woke up asking what's wrong so early in the morning.

"Ikuto's back!" I retort loudly that it sent shiver down his spine. I slammed the door shut behind me and covered myself with the blanket. If I got late tomorrow, it's his funeral!

And just as I predicted, I woke up 30 minutes before 8 o'clock, I hurriedly change my clothes, prepare my things and almost choking finishing my breakfast that by the time I finished, I still have 20 minutes to spare.

"Stupid Ikuto for not waking me up!" I exclaimed as I put on my shoes, my mom gave me my lunch and there I saw the dejected look on her face, "what's wrong?"

It is then I notice the silent and disheartening atmosphere in the house, "mom?"

"Ikuto… came back," she replied sadly. I know I won't be happy if Ikuto came back but…mom? Highly unlikely.

"I know I'm not that happy either that he came so early in the morning but—"

"He came back to his family," she corrected me, "I know we should be happy but…"

I felt crestfallen, he came back? So at time when he thanked me… "how? What happened?"

"He talked to us last night and said his goodbyes… his family needs him he says," I can feel the sullen tone in her voice. i fell silent.

Huh, so just like that he's gone? i should be happy, hell, i should be celebrating big time!

I clenched my fist in frustration.

_Don't screw with me!_

* * *

i managed to finish this! since school will be starting soon, i decided to do this!

I'm thinking that i make a side story next... what do you guys think?

okay then! its decided!

thank you for reading! feel free to review and tell me about your thoughts on this chapter!

_i don't own this series, shugo chara and its characters!_


	8. Side StoryMy summer vacation!

**My Captive Amu~** _Side Story_...

* * *

I ran, desperately ran. Sweat started running down my cheeks like heavy rain, but I still ran. I don't care as long as I get there...

To the…

"BEACH!" I beamed as I got closer and closer to it.

When I got there, the place was loaded with people on their swimsuits and swimming trunks, people of all ages ran toward the huge body of water or stayed on the sands making sand castles or burying someone on them. I watched them all with beaming excitement. I'll definitely make this day the happiest day of my young life!

"Amu!" Tadase called out from behind.

"You know we can't keep up with you when you're in your 'excited mode'" Rima said walking towards me.

I smiled at them apologetically. This week will be the last week before school starts and after finishing my dreaded summer homework yesterday, this is my reward! A trip to the beach with my friends Yaya, Rima and Tadase!

"Yea Amu, slow down," said an annoying person who isn't supposed to be here, I grit my teeth and ignored his stupid comment, why did he have to come?

"Ikuto's right, Amu!" Yaya agreed, nodding her head, "now help us carry these to the cottage!" she continued putting the bags down in front of me.

I sank down and took a deep exasperated breath, _why is everyone so mean to me?_

"Don't worry Amu," Tadase said smiling down on me, "I'll help you carry them,"

An angel in the form of Tadase came to my aid, "thanks!" I smiled back at him gratefully.

The rest house where the four of us plus one freeloader will be staying is owned by Rima's family. It's a 2 storey building. The two rooms, where Tadase and Ikuto will be staying are on the first floor while we will be staying upstairs.

When I got to my room, I put down my bag and opened the window, welcoming the cool breeze into my room and watched in absolute amusement the blue hue of the ocean and sky, and the waves as it crashes down to shore. I breathe it all in, relaxing myself.

"Everyone! Lunch is ready!" Yaya exclaimed from down stairs, and one by one, I hear the doors of the other room open and everyone say saying, "coming!"

I still admiring the view and the fresh breeze when Yaya cried out my name loudly, "AMMUUUU!"

I chuckled to myself as she repeated again, "coming!" I said opening the door and closing it as I ran towards the dining room.

After eating some sandwiches that Rima made for lunch, we headed out to the open ocean, changed in our swimsuits, swam and splashed each other except for Rima that was just sitting idly under the umbrella and Ikuto that was nowhere to be seen.

a few minutes after,

"I got the ball!" Yaya said as she reaches towards it, jumping high.

After swimming, Rima and the others decided to play beach volleyball. While they played, I rest myself under the umbrella.

_I wonder where is that stupid thief gone to? _I asked myself, like hell I care about him, he must be out stealing some bikinis, or hanging out with sexy girls on their sexy bikinis. **WHAT A PERVERT! **I grimaced

**PERVERT! **

**PERVERT! **

**PERVERT! **

**PERVERT! **

**PERVERT! **

**PERVERT! **

"Amu, would you like to join us? You look really lonely here so—"

"**PERVERT!**" I said my thought out loud unknowingly turning and glaring at—

"T-Tadase?" I looked at him, dumb-founded. What the hell did I just say to him? How stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Of me!

Glancing up at his flabbergasted expression, I've come up with three scary conclusions:

One: he'll hate me.

Two: he'll hate me more.

Three: he'll hate me the most!

And the scenario where he won't talk to me no matter how much I tried and I would live my life filled with nothing but misery and regret for the rest of my life.

Thinking this, I started to sob to myself. I'm such an idiot! I'll never forgive myself! I hate myself!

I'll have to apologize to him, that's right! That's the only way. Apologize!

"T-Tadase I—"

"Yo! Tadase!" said a brown-kind-of-spiky-haired boy who from the looks of it, is the same age as us, wrapping his left arm around Tadase's neck, "didn't know you'd be here as well!" he grinned widely.

Is this guy hitting on Tadase? I glared at him suspiciously. Well, Tadase does look like a girl. He sometimes even acts like one.

As if sensing my menacing aura locked on him, he turned to me, "hey Amu! Didn't know you were with him as well!"

I blinked, surprised, "you know me?"

He chuckled, "of course, we _are _classmates after all," he turned to the others playing beach volleyball and seeing Yaya he yelled out her name, "YAYAAA!"

Yaya turned to him, a huge grin spreading across her cute face, "KUKAIII!"

She ran towards him, "on a last minute vacation as well?" she asked.

He smiled sheepishly. That answered her question.

"I see you also brought Nagihiko and Kairi!" Yaya said looking at the long-haired guy and the plain looking glasses guy walking towards us.

"They're our classmates too?" I asked Rima who was sitting beneath the umbrella with me.

"Yea." She answered drinking her juice.

I really didn't know he was my classmate. I wouldn't even know Tadase's my classmate too if he didn't come right at me just to greet me good morning back then. I don't even know more than half of my classmates at school.

I took a deep breath,_ I seriously need to expand my attention span._

"Hey Nagi!" Rima greeted him nonchalantly.

He smiled at her, "good afternoon, Rima," he said politely at her.

Such a polite person, he then turned to me and smiled at me, "good afternoon Amu," he even smiles like one too. Kukai on the other hand is a very cheerful person and a close friend of Tadase's. But other guy, Kairi, Is a really quiet person, he doesn't talk much.

"You guys went to the beach with just the three of you?" I asked Nagihiko.

"No, the others went home last night, we decided to stay a little longer here." He answered.

"That so?" I muttered to myself

"Okay! Let's continue playing beach volleyball!" Kukai announced excitedly running towards the court and the others following him.

"...And tonight will be our test of courage!" Yaya added.

What? Test of courage! I flinched hearing that, I hate that! Most especially ghosts!

"A t-test of c-c-cou-"

"Kairi'll be the scorer!" Yaya said tugging him along with her, "you coming Amu?"

I shook my head, "n-no, I-I'm good here," I ruefully smile at her but looking away.

She shrugged, "suit yourself then," and ran still tugging Kairi who was screaming for help. _I'm sorry Kairi but not even the great me can stop Yaya when she is in that state. _I clap my hands together and pray for him.

There I sat, alone once again. Looking nowhere, then, catching a glimpse of Tadase playing with them I am once again, haunted by that seven-letter word I said that wasn't supposed to be for him.

I rest my head on my knees. I'm such an idiot. No matter how many times I call myself that it won't change the fact that I said it directly to him.

"Amu,"

I looked up only to see a cool can of juice coldly kissing my left cheek, and behind it is Ikuto holding it up to me as he drinks his can of milk.

I took the can from him, "thanks," I muttered but enough for him to hear.

He turned and stared at me for a moment, "why aren't you playing with them?"

I refused to look at him and drank my juice, "I'm not in the mood," I said indifferently looking at the vast ocean in front of me.

"So this is the idiot who said that she'll make this day the _happiest vacation_?"

I frown angrily looking at the ground

"W-where were you?" I asked changing the topic and glancing at his direction.

"Nowhere," he answered then looked at me.

I stared down at the sand. This was supposed to be a happy day for me, but then I suddenly said something awful to Tadase, and being flustered and shy just because this guy was sitting next to me. There goes my fun before-school memory. I pouted to myself.

"Well, all I know is that it's not your fault," Ikuto said as he stands up.

_Of course it's not because it's your fault._

The next thing I know, he was patting me softly on the head, "it was an accident, right?"

All of a sudden, I felt weird, good weird, it'd like he just said the magic words to open a closed door. How bizarre. I frowned deeper. It's really hot today.

Then smiled mockingly, "everything you do is always an accident whether it's good or bad anyway," he chuckled then walked away.

"Hey! W- what's that supposed to mean?" I yelled at him, annoyed.

He just waved his hand, "I'll sleep on the rest house if you need me!"

"Why the hell would I need you, stupid ikuto," I mumbled to myself then looked back at the others playing.

I hesitated but he was right I have to make this the happiest vacation day! Ahh... I feel so stupid letting that guy tell me what to do...

"I WANT TO JOIN YOU GUYS!"

-THAT NIGHT-

I hate test of courage because of the dark places.

I hate test of courage because in those dark places, there might be something ghostly lurking there!

I hate any paranormal entities; it really scares me out of my wits!

I could go all night telling how I hate test of courage if it means canceling what's about to happen tonight!

We gathered behind Rima's rest house to begin the dreaded test of courage. The night was clear with no signs of dark clouds or rainy droplets much to my dismay. Everyone was present, all except for Ikuto that went God-knows-where DANG! I should've gone along with him!

"Well then, let's start!" Rima exclaimed, "This is where we will carry out the test of courage!" she said extending her arms at the dark creepy forest behind the house that emits an eerie aura.

"If you follow this path it will lead you to a bridge," she explained pointing at the straight path that stretches all the way to the deep dark forest, "but there's a story behind this certain bridge," she said lighting a flash light from her chin up to her face, making her seemingly scary.

"there was once a woman there who waited for her loved one's return," as she tell the rest of the story, she turned and locked her eyes on mine and smiled darkly as if she was telling the story only to me, I flinched and looked away but I can still feel her gaze on me, "day and night she waited and waited until a tragic end befell her, and she died," she seems to enjoy my misery a lot.

She each give us lighted candles as she explains what to do next, "you will put the candle on the bridge and offer it a prayer for the lady!" she said

"We will all go in pairs!" she said looking around at us, "but two boys will have to scare the others…" she said as we listen intently, "and that would be…"

And as if she had a sudden eureka moment, she pointed at the person standing next to Kairi with a goofy smile on his face, "Kukai!"

His jaw dropped, "ME?"

"Yes," she indifferently said looking straight into his eyes and his with hers as if they were talking telepathically. And as if he got what she's trying to tell him, he brightened up again and said, "COUNT ON ME!"

Then she glanced at the boy near Yaya and said indifferently, "...and Nagihiko."

Nagihiko just smiled, going along with the flow.

"The pairs will be Yaya and Kairi," she said glancing at them, then she turned to me and smiled mockingly, "Amu and Tadase,"

I stared at her, panic-striken. why would she do such a wonderful thing that could lead to something disastrous?

She came up to me and whispered, "be thankful,"

I smiled at her ruefully, _oh Rima, I love you so much but you couldn't have picked a better time to plan something so romantically wonderful just for me! _MAN THIS IS BITTERSWEET!

"And my partner will be Ikuto!" she smiled brightly at the tree where he was leaning into, since when has he been there?

He turned to Rima and smirked, "fine by me,"

"Well then let's begin! the first to go are Yaya and Kairi, after 15 minutes, it's Ikuto and I," then she ran to Ikuto and hugged his arm, "and it's Amu and Tadase"

What... What is she doing? hugging Ikuto like that? I didn't know she... Damn it why am I getting extremely angry for?

"Amu?" Tadase called popping in front of me out of nowhere, "is something wrong? you're frowning... it is be-"

"No! it's not because of you! it's just..." I looked down, unable to look at him thinking of what I said to him

"Yaya and Kairi is in! after fifteen minutes the next pair will go in!" Rima announced, still hugging Ikuto and making conversations with him and giggling cutely that somehow, makes Ikuto smile at her,like a cute annoying couple. It's irritating. I grimaced, turning my head way from them.

Fifteen minutes passed and Rima and Ikuto went inside, leaving me and Tadase alone, and the awkwardness continued.

To break the silence that I feel could go on forever, I decided to break it, by saying something, ANYTHING! just to prevent this silence from breaking my last strand of hope to be with Tadase!

"The w-weather's great, huh?" was the first thing that popped out of my mind, saying this, the cold gust of the wind made me shiver and immediately regret what my big mouth spout out. The stupid misery of it all!

He looked up at the dark scary sky, "but it's cold,"

I sank down, defeated mentally. I might start writing a letter of transfer to my school for this, so embarrassing!

He then smiled and turned to me, "but the stars are beautiful,"

I stared at him, still ingesting his warm smile into my heart before i could respond, "YEAH!"

And, as hard it is to believe, just like that, we made up. I apologized for what I suddenly said to him and swore that it was not meant for him to hear. He also apologized and even said that it's his own fault for suddenly butting in while I'm so deep in thought. Such a down to earth person he is!

Glancing at his silver watch, "our 15 minutes is up Amu," he said extending his hand to me, I took it without hesitation, smiling to myself, "let's go!"

It's supposed to be a test of courage, a night of fear and darkness just as I remember it from before, which is why I have always hated it. But right now, In fact I'm enjoying it! And even thought that if this is what the test of courage would always be, I wouldn't miss it for the world!

I may have to thank Rima a million times for this, whether this was her intention or not. Speaking of Rima, I wonder where are they now...

And as if reading my mind, Tadase said, " Rima likes Ikuto?" turning to me shyly.

I would very much love to abandon this conversation but seeing his shy face looking at me makes me unable to do so!

"I-I don't know," I said "Rima's been acting strange lately," she has been acting weird, what is she planning?

There was a short pause as he looks at me and said, "I see, so she's in love then," and smiled at me ever so brightly, OH THE BRIGHTNESS! THE BEAUTIFUL SHINING BRIGHTNESS!-wait, why is he so happy?

Though I highly doubt that could happen, but indeed, Rima is acting strange, so there's a possibility that she could be-

"No! that'd be completely impossible Tadase, no way would Rima ever fall for that kind of guy!" I said waving my hand back and forth, "And it's Ikuto we're talking about here!"

"why not?" he said looking at me, "the look good together to me,"

I stared at him in disbelief, and started to recall Rima and Ikuto's laughing faces as the went inside the forest, with her still hugging his arm tightly that annoyed me. But i don't understand...

I really want to end this conversation because I'm starting to feel funny, why is he pulling the subject back?

"...Amu?" Tadase called looking at me while I was lost in my thoughts.

I just laughed it off and turned to him, "sorry, I kinda got lost my-" it is then that i caught a glimpse at the dark bushes that was moving irritably and saw something looked back at me, I shivered, frozen in fear.

"Amu?" He repeated, "are you okay? you look pale,"

Not that I can't speak, I'm just too scared to do so, the bush kept moving and I can't move out of fear for what might happen if I did, I just watched it as the leaves one by one fell in it's constant moving, I can hear Tadase calling me but I couldn't respond. You could say I'm too much of a coward to even do anything from this point on.

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped, and I feel the worst happening. It flashed its eyes at me and all at once, stood up and the next thing I knew, I was running for my life.

I scream at the top of my lungs but could still hear Tadase's voice faintly saying something like "it was just..." or something along those lines as I fled but paid no absolute attention since all I wanted was to be out of this maze-like forest!

I'M SO SORRY TADASE!

For minutes I ran, panting, my knees are starting to hurt and in no time, finally gave up and I fell flat on the ground. Such a worthy death for a unworthy person, I am such a loser! Looking up, I noticed that I was already at the bridge Rima spoke of and saw Ikuto at the side fighting the urge to laugh out loud, but gave up and finally laughed at me mockingly.

I quickly stood up ignoring the pain on my legs ,"stupid, " I muttered to myself. Thinking that I have to get away from this idiot as soon as possible before he asks why I am "hugging the ground" in a fainting like pose, I turned away and walked back, I'll just go back here with Tadase...

Tada...se...

Realization hit me and I once again sank down miserably on the cold ground.

I can't believe it... I left Tadase all alone with that beast-like creature! I'M THE LOWEST!

THE COMPLETE AND ABSOLUTE LOWEST!

And we just made up as well, then this happens! One Damn problem after the other!

As I sob and throw tantrums at myself, I hear Ikuto walking near me, I did my best to pull myself together, the last thing I need is another laugh in the face from him, then again, I do need a punching bag right about now.

"So you hate ghosts that much, huh?" he asked looking at me with both interest and amusement, "Interesting." I glared at him fighting back both rage and tears, "leave me alone!" I sputtered. If he makes another rude and stupid comment, he'll so get it!

"...And see you running to the ground again," he said saying what is most likely to happen a few minutes from now, "sure, do what you want," he agreed looking down on me with cold eyes that seemed to scare me more. He doesn't mean that, does he?

Walking pass me, i slowly hear his footsteps fade. I started to really regret my words to him, I wanted so badly to turn around and apologize, ask him to wait for me not caring if I'm being the nuisance and troublesome...but... what if I turned around and he wasn't there? That would be so embarrassing! and the feeling of loneliness would quickly overwhelm me completely. So it's better if I don't turn around, I'll just have to believe in the illusion that he's still waiting for me, mocking me from the shadows, making stupid faces behind my back and other stuff only he is capable of doing.

But please...

*BONK

An unidentified object came and bounced up my head to ground, and on closer inspection, turned out to be a box of matches.

"Pick up the pace!" he said behind me followed by a loud yawn, "I need some rest too you know!" I flinched and stood up, glancing behind me to see if it really was him and not some g-ghost or something.

"don't worry," he reassured, "I'll wait."

It's weird... his words, somehow makes me want to believe in him regardless of the fact that he's a thief and his whole existence is a mystery to me. I mean, how can he say the right things to me at the right time just when I needed it?

I lit the candle and put it beside the other candles that had their light blown out by the wind, except one that looked like it was just placed there, I instinctively placed my candle beside it, smiling all the while.

I again looked back at him once again making sure if he really is there, it's funny how he makes a face like he's going to kill someone but in reality, he's just fighting the urge to fall asleep. I chucked quietly to myself, "c'mon, let's go!"

He just stared at me, a bit surprised, making me fluster as i walk pass him. Geez! this guy! Making me feel weird and embarrassed for no reason at all!

...huh?

Turning around, I saw that he wasn't walking towards me at all, his eyes was fixed to the bridge. Is there something wrong with the bridge? I turned and examine the said bridge, true it does look kinda cool and creepy, and it looks like it'll give in in any given moment and it's lived a long time so... why does he kept staring at it? Is the structure of the bridge really that amazing to look at, well, what the heck...

"Ikuto, I'm going!" I repeated. He then turned to me and shrugged to himself, "took you long enough," he said smirking.

"Shut up, you're the one who took your time," I muttered angrily to myself, "anyway, I forgot to mention, but, where's Rima?"

"She went back, It was time for her favorite show," he sighed, "that unbelievable woman," he muttered.

"Oh," I said turning away from him to the ground below, "is that so?" I can clearly hear the sadness in my voice, but somehow, I can't help it, with this pain feeling in my chest I...

* * *

"And so that ends our Activity the Test of Courage!" Yaya said enjoying the fact that they won and that their prize is an eat all you can sweets in her favorite cake shop. LUCKY HER.

Sigh, I just want to sleep already! It's already 2am for Pete's sake! Plus, looking at Rima and Ikuto at the side laughing again annoys the heck outta me.

"Amu?" Tadase said walking towards me.

Realizing what I had again did to him, "I am so sorry Tadase! I didn't mean it! I was just so scared and my cowardice got the best of me-"

He shook his head gently, "It's alright Amu, I understand," he assured, smiling his angelic face at me.

I smiled back at him, "thank you! Anyway, are you alright? that monster didn't do anything to you?" I asked him seriously, If he ever hurt one hair in Tadase that monster is in for some beating... from the others!

"That's so mean Amu!" Kukai said walking towards us, smiling sheepishly, " I didn't mean to scare you that hard."

"Eh... you mean to say..." I said turning from Kukai , back to Tadase, "he was the..."

"That's what I've been telling you but you just kept running," Tadase said making me remember what he was saying as I was blinded by my stupidity, "I'm...sorry," ...that I'm such an idiot.

"Did you manage to light your candle on the bridge Amu?" Tadase said changing the subject, "I manage to put mine up but..."

"Oh yea! I did, Ikuto helped me," I smiled, feeling quite happy to mention his name, "It was actually surprising that a bridge like that still stands until now," I said with a laugh.

I noticed everyone's confound expressions as they look at me. Did I say something wrong?

"But Amu, that bridge was destroyed during the earthquake last year," Tadese said, "It was all over the news,"

What are they saying? "but I saw it! And Ikuto saw it too," I turned to Ikuto, "Right Ikuto?"

He just looked at me, "I don't remember," he said Indifferently, IS HE AN IDIOT OR WHAT? "But what I saw was a lady, a few steps from Amu as she was lighting her candle, starring at her," he continued.

"what did I tell you guys! the place was haunted," Rima reminded

"S-So... that bridge was...a-all," was all I manage to say before my vision became blur and in no time, went blank.

"Amu!" I heard the others yell in unison

"Scaredy cat," the annoying one said

"Shut the hell up... stupid... Ikuto"

So needless to say, I will never go back to that bridge or house because that experience permanently scarred me and I will forever hold on to that traumatizing memory... forever.

YEA, SUCKS TO BE ME.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!

this is just a side-story,

with, school starting, I'm having trouble balancing my schedule (heh, as i if i even have one)

I have a pretty good idea what happens next but... busy busy.

anyway, please bear with me...

I'M VERY SORRY!"


	9. Chapter 8

"Done!" I said as I gently close my English textbook, satisfied. I took a large breath as I took a peek outside, it looks too early but it's already pass six. I stretched both my hands, "alright!" I stood up from my seat and took the towel and ran to the bathroom, ignoring my comfy bed that is again tempting me to launch myself in it.

This past days guess what have I been doing? That's right! I, Hinamori Amu, am studying! I am now waking up early just to study, I haven't been late, and I've been keeping up with studies A-ok! My mother was in extreme shock when she saw me studying without her having to tell me. Rima and Yaya were impressed at the woman I have become! Ahh…so this is what it feels like to change!

All ready and prepared for school, I went downstairs expecting breakfast but…

"Oh, Amu!" my mom said, surprised at my sudden appearance at the kitchen, "you're earlier than usual today!"

"Well, I just happened to wake up earlier that's all," I reasoned as I open the fridge to look for something to eat. Nothing to find, in the end I just opened a bottle of milk and drank from it.

"I'll prepare breakfast in a moment, just wait until then," she said firing up the stove.

I nodded and went to the living room and turned on the TV, randomly switching channels.

"This is boring." I said with a yawn. I turned my head to the kitchen; mom is just starting to cook breakfast and glanced to the wall clock by it, it is still a bit early.

Then something in the TV channel caught my attention, about a news segment about a thief–

"Amu! Breakfast is ready!" mom called from the kitchen

I quickly switched off the TV and stood up, "that was a close one," I sighed, relieved.

SCHOOL-

I opened the door to the classroom, "good morning!" I greeted.

"G'morning!" my classmates greeted me back. I smiled. I'm not a stranger in my class anymore! I have many friends and enjoying my high school life! I don't know how it happened but one day they just started talking about stuff and just like that.

I sat at my usual seat in front of Rima, "good morning, Rima," I greeted her. She just nodded in response as she busied herself with the latest gag magazine. She's still at it. I turned back front and took a deep breath.

"AAHHMUU!" Yaya called me, she just got to the classroom and I'm the first person she wants to play with? I smile sheepishly at her and wave my hand.

"Let's go to that cakeshop again!" she said enthusiastically, "I'll treat you this time!"

"Alright, alright!" I gave in. there's really no stopping this girl, "as long as it's your treat."

She beamed, jumped up and down and began telling me the cake shop's latest cake creation. Just as usual, she never stops talking and talking and talking…

"Shut up!" Rima said in an extremely pissed off voice, "I can't understand what I'm reading," I could laugh at the fact that she was busy understanding a gag magazine, but her face makes it hard to do so. Yaya silently went back to her seat, she learned the lesson of disturbing Rima the hard way and I could say the same to myself. Both of us experienced the same traumatic incident of getting unto Rima's bad side. I quietly stayed in my seat like a good girl.

Five minutes after lunch and I was on my way to our assigned room, Yaya and Rima went ahead to save us some seats upfront since it was music class.

I yawned, I've been waking up real early these past days that I couldn't rest my eyes properly. I yawned yet again. I was too sleepy when I stumbled on the infirmary. I could sleep here but I could miss my class if that happens but if I could just sleep for five minutes that'd be great!

I opened the door inside, the teacher in charge was out for lunch. Why would she leave this room open? Doesn't she know rooms like this are an easy target for tired-to-studying students like me?

"Just five minutes… just five minutes," I muttered on and on as I fell flat on the bed, asleep as soon my I felt the soft ground my body landed in.

_Walking continuously nowhere was what I was doing, I don't even know why started walking in the first place, it was obvious that no matter where I walk to, the scenery was always the same, empty blackness._

_Then I saw someone walking a few steps in front of me. Finally! A sign of life!_

_I called out to the person, over and over again, but not once did he respond. It was also weird that I couldn't keep up with him. Pissed off at the guy, I yelled, "I'm calling you! Idiot!"_

_He stopped. At last! And he turned, to my absolute shock it was…Ikuto._

_He smirked at me mockingly. I didn't get angry, in fact, I missed it. I smiled at him softly, feeling the redness of my cheek._

_Then he turned and started walking away again_

"_WAIT!" I cried, "HEY!"_

_No, I don't want to lose him like this! No!_

"_DON'T LEAVE!"_

"…me" I muttered the moment I woke up. I slowly sit up and recalled my dream, "So it was a dream huh?"

"What kind of dream?" a voice asked out of the blue, a voice that sounded like…

"TADASE!" I shouted. So embarrassing! I was sleeping here and he was…

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, "what are you doing here Tadase?"

"I was on duty here," he answered as he arranges the record book in the infirmary.

"on…duty? Wha! I skipped class!" I yelled, "I was just supposed to sleep for 5 minutes!" oh man! Yaya was supposed to treat me! And I was looking forward to it! Damn!

"I'm sorry!" Tadase apologized, "you were sleeping so soundly I couldn't wake you up,"

I smiled at him, "It's fine, I admit I was pretty tired these passed days," I was grateful to Tadase's thoughtfulness, remembering that dream, I wished he'd waken me up sooner, "thank you, Tadase!"

He looked to me, full of concern that seem to pain me, it was the first time I saw Tadase put on a face like that for me, I smiled at him ruefully, "really, it's fine,"

He shook his head, "that's not what I'm concerned about,"

"Eh?"

He stared at me, "ever since Ikuto Tsukiyomi left, I think you've been pushing yourself a bit…"

He thinks…this is all for that guy?

"No," I immediately retort, "this is not for that person! I simply just want to keep up with you guys…"

"Amu—

I don't want this conversation to go any further than this, "well then, see you Tadase!" I forced a smile and walked out of the room to our classroom. I'm sorry Tadase, right now; I don't want to think even a bit about the guy… I can't even mention his name!

It was already twilight when I got out of the classroom and was heading towards the gates when I saw a figure of someone leaving the gates. I didn't think that someone other than me and the students on duty would come home this late. It's impossible for it to be Yaya as well, she wouldn't wait this long for me and besides, the figure looks like from a tall man...

Then a memory of Ikuto leaning by the gates flashed in my mind, "no…that's impossible!"

The guy turned the moment he got passed the gates, "Hey!" I called him.

I started running, "wait!"

I don't understand myself, I don't even know the guy, for all I know he could be a g-ghost or s-something, but he… "I said wait darn it!"

If I could just look at who he is!

"Don't leave!" I yelled as I turn around, only to find him gone from my sight. I clenched my fists.

"Idiot!"

I walk sluggishly to school the next day, what happened yesterday made me unable to sleep properly. Though I still managed to wake up early, I couldn't even study thinking about what I said to Tadase. I really need to apologize to him for saying those rude things and leaving all of a sudden yesterday.

I slid open the door to the room and proceed to my seat. _This becoming to be too much for me, I don't want to think about anything anymore._

I waited until class started. Yaya was mad at me for not accompanying her to her cake shop so she isn't talking to me today while Rima was still busying herself understanding her book. I sighed as I rest my head at my table. _This is so frustrating!_

The teacher came in as lazily walked up front. Putting down his books at the table to make a quick announcement, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi has now been dropped,"

The girls were all in shock. I gritted my teeth angrily, he doesn't want to face even his own classmates head on? What kind of a thief is he?

I stared outside ignoring the confused students fussing over his sudden disappearance. I mean, what to fuss over? He's just a classmate, even if he's here nothing would change at all!

Nothing at all… I closed my eyes as I my mind drifts off to lalaland…

"we received his letter yesterday, it seems him leaving was sudden and…" the teacher continued further staring at the students who were in complete shock, most especially the girls, "Ikuto-kun!" the cried

My eyes flew open, he was here? Yesterday? So the person I saw yesterday could be…

The teacher's discussion went on as I was completely lost in my thoughts. Thinking if only I caught him that time, I would've beat him up releasing all my frustration from last week's test that almost didn't pass!

The teacher dismissed us early for he still has some matters to accomplish, I quickly stood up and ran towards them, "SENSEI!"

He turned, "what is it?"

"can I ask what is he…" I paused, "I-Ikuto's reason for leaving,"

The teacher scratched his head, "So you're one of his fan club huh?" he said, "I've had many female students coming to me just to ask that,"

I was taken aback, "N-NO! Of course not!" I said defensively, "I was just curious," I bit my lip in frustration, "yeah, curious, that's all!"

The instructor sighed, "Even I don't know. All the student said in his letter was that he had matters to settle so he won't be coming to school anymore,"

"I see," I muttered thinking to myself as I walk away from the teacher. And go back to my seat, feeling indifferent about the not-so information I learned.

It was lunch and I walk aimlessly around school looking for a nice place to relax and read. Then wouldn't you know, I accidentally stumbled upon the place that that idiot always hangs out during class! I let out a deep exasperated breath and rest my head on my hand. I was about to go back, not wanting to waste my time here when…

"Hey Amu!" he called.

I turned and saw him smirking at me from above, sitting on a tree branch, "how's it goin? You seem to be fitting in just fine,"

I was practically speechless, not to mention my knees are shaking. He is now in front of me and here I am looking like a dumbfounded idiot staring at him.

I opened my mouth, about to say something but my voice is failing me, this is just…Great!

His smirk then slowly curved into a gentle smile, "so I guess the princess doesn't need her magic-giving guardian now huh?"

"I-Iku—!" I forced my voice out despite myself. My lips are trembling, I could feel the moist slowly creeping at the corner of my eyes.

I saw his eyes were much clokder and in pain that it was before, "you'll be just fine,"

"No…I…"

Then a strong gust of wind came throwing me back to reality, a reality with him gone and away from my sight to a place I can't reach. I held my mouth, shocked as I ran off wanting to leave that place as soon as possible.

Rima caught me as I was running down the hall, "Amu?" she was alarmed at my frightful expression on my face, "what happened?"

I shook my head and continued running leaving my worried friend behind. I'm so sorry Rima!  
I sat in my seat for the rest of the day keeping quiet as the students around me laugh and talk to their hearts content, wishing that this day would end right now. Rima didn't approach me either, she knows I badly needed time for myself for a while, that's what I like most about her, she understands me well… or maybe she just doesn't care.

-DING…DONG…DING…-

It was the last bell for today, "studying sure gets my head off of things!" I stretched my arms as I leave the library and headed out.

Immediately after school ended, I went to the library to forget what entirely happened today!

"what a nice feeling!" I took a deep breath as I look up to the sky. Then I paused and stopped to where I walk and stared at the direction of that place which I ran out off earlier during lunch. For some odd reason, I started to walk toward it like someone whispering to go…

I reluctantly went back, asking myself why am I even going through with this, but something in my gut tells me that I will find something if I went there.

The next turn would lead to the place, making sure nothing bad is on there since it's very late, I decided to first take a peek and I found…

Nothing.

I sighed, I was wrong after all, "better go back," I muttered as I turn around, disappointed.

"Amu?"

I flinched and let out a squeal , thinking to be some sort of ghost, I sighed, thank goodness it was just…, "Tadase…"

He was surprised at my sudden cry, "I'm so sorry to scare you!" smiled an apologetic smile at me.

That almost cost me my life! "n-no prob, T-Tadase,"

He then shot me a questioning look, "anyway, what are you doing here Amu?"

"n-nothing much, just wanted to take a short break," I reasoned oh-so poorly.

He turned his back to me, "really," he doesn't sound convinced, figures. I forced a laugh

"That said, what are you doi—

"I thought you were looking for Ikuto…" he continued, the sudden change in his voice surprised me, "why would I look for him?"

Tadase turned to me, I was shocked, for a minute there, he didn't look like the Tadase I knew…

He flashed a smile at me, "because the thief always goes back to the scene of the crime,"

I was speechless…

_This guy… he knows something…and i have to find out..._

* * *

T^T Done!

I'm sorry, i was a bit of in a hurry here, i mean it's Christmas after all!

i apologize if there are any errors on it... anyway, tell me what you guys think about it... THANK YOU!

AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning feeling lethargic. Just trying to stand up is already hard for me… I feel like I'm glued to my soft bed. I knew I was lazy, but I didn't know it was this worse, or rather, could laziness be this worse where you know you really need to go to the bathroom and you feel your stomach grumbling so bad but would rather be in bed than to do those tedious tasks? I mean this is food and the call of nature for Pete's sake! So I ended up using the table beside my bed as a support to stand up and head to the bathroom. Seriously, I will never get through to life if I keep acting like this, but hey, I'm a teenage girl, I'll worry about that when my problem of getting a decent boyfriend ends.

After doing the deed, I went downstairs and found my food neatly prepared ahead. I looked around, no one's around. I sat indifferently to my seat and ate my lunch. This is my usual life during the weekends. Alone in the house to do whatever I want. It was always fun at first, but when you get passed that fun, there is nothing but silence… complete silence.

Ignoring the silence, I continued to eat. I lazily shove the food in my mouth and sighed. When will this day end?

I've been asking that to myself once in a while now that it has become a daily habit. At school, at home, anywhere, I always seem to ask that question, _when will this day end? _But when the time comes and the day comes to an end, I don't feel happy at all, or satisfied. Well, you could say that I have a mental problem. But hey, who doesn't have?

After drinking water in one gulp, I took my plate and washed it.

"what to do, what to do," I muttered to myself as I search around the house, mom and dad has work, Ami is at her friend's house and I am here with nothing to do.

I thought about studying but, I kinda don't want to, I mean, it's the weekend! It was practically designed for the students to have rest! I question the people who decide to study today when it's such a great day outside?

…!

"That's it! I'll go outside!" I beamed as I walked up to my room, and got dressed into a nice black laced dress with a cute ribbon at the side. I looked at the mirror and to my absolute shock…

"I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING GOTH!" I shouted as I rummage again at my drawer and once again changed into a cute yellow skirt and a green top. I looked at the mirror, "great now I look like a happy-go lucky princess,"

That dress picking took at least more than an hour. It's funny, I look like that I'm going on a date and is having a teenage crisis just because I couldn't pick a damn dress. I feel stupid. But for some reason, I feel like something will happen, not like what happened yesterday… that was a bit let-down. There I thought that Tadase'll tell me what he know but he said that he had a curfew so he shouldn't take a long time here than he already does…

"there!" I said satisfied at what I look like in the mirror. A simple cute dark blue skirt and a light pink hoodie, I also wore some pink and black colored slacks that extend to my legs but not exceeding my skirt. I feel pathetic.

I glanced at the time and saw that it was past 2…wait? Past 2? You have got to be kidding me! You mean I spent the entire 3 hours since I woke up and ate just to pick my clothes? And it was not anything special as well. I face palmed. I fail.

I went first to the cake shop that Yaya practically adored and as expected, she's there eating like there's no tomorrow. I smiled at her, she's eating like there's a contest or something… or is it?

She was just about to ask for another helping when I went in and noticed me, "AMU!" she beamed.

I smiled at her and waved my hand, just one day passed when I left her alone after promising to eat with her here and she already forgiven me, I sighed, that's Yaya for you, "what's going on here?"

"there's a cake eating contest!" she said as she takes a large bite at the cake that almost frightened me, a normal person would choke if they took a bite that's more than half a piece of the cake… is Yaya really into eating that cake?

"if you win, you won't have to pay!" she briefly explained finishing the cake and asked for another helping, I saw the face the waitress made when she handed the plate to her, it was making a _you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me this-kid-is-unbelievable_ kind of face.

I forced a laugh, "how many cakes have you eaten exactly?" I asked her, expecting the unexpected.

Receiving the cake, "don't know, I lost count," she responded as she finishes her cake in almost a fast forward way that not only was I shocked, but also the other customers around me mumbling that she's unbelievable and her stomach's like a black hole or something like that. I laughed lightly at their comments…

So in the end, I spent the whole entire day in that cake shop just watching, and still is, Yaya eating her cake. Even I couldn't keep this up, I ate just cake and I was already full, I seriously salute Yaya for having a stomach of steel!

It was a bit late and Yaya was still going for it despite the chef and the waitresses announcing she's the winner more than 30 minutes ago. I bid her goodbye and went on my way home with my hands kept in my hood pocket.

I watch the sunset as it seemed as if its running away from me, I smiled at its brightness, it was bright but soon it will vanish replaced by the moon…which is why I have to go home early!

Passing by the park I saw the kids playing, I immediately thought of bringing Ami here! She does look like she's a bit bored nowadays. I started walking away when a figure caught my attention as it walks towards me, "Amu,"

I blinked, "T-Tadase?"

My plan on walking home now has been delayed, because I met him, because he said he'd tell me, because he'll help me… or so he says…

I stared at him, urging the guy to start.

"don't you find it a bit strange Amu?" he asked, "just the first day of school you publicly announced you like me, but now it seems that feeling has completely rid from you… by Ikuto-nii,"

Where is he getting at? Well, it is true that I really liked him at first, but it disappeared on its own, it has nothing to do with what's happening now. He really did seem like a different person, even calling ikuto—

"IKUTO-NII?" I said out loud, looking awkwardly at Tadase, "he's your brother?"

He flashed an angel-like smile at me and nodded, "Yup! So I won't let you take him!"

I was dumbfounded by what he said; it was like a declaration of war! You don't mean that who Tadase really likes is…

"…BL?"

"NO!" he yelled out loud, and grimaced, I could tell he was imagining what I said. He immediately shook his head to get rid of it. I would very much love to laugh right now but given the circumstances I… I…pft!

"AHAHAHA!" I endured it, but it came out anyway, I don't have any self-control over this but seriously, who wouldn't laugh when someone declares this to your face, "OH MY GAWD! THAT WAS FREAKIN HILARIOUS!"

Tadase blushed bright red and turned away, "I didn't even intend to be that way, I just wanted to tease you okay?"

"Tease me?" I let out between giggles, "what does that have to do with teasing me?" I find Ikuto's taunts and daily mockeries more insulting. But I guess teasing is new to Tadase, he _is_ the school's prince after all, and a prince is supposed to sit around and be praised for all his academic success and responsibilities. I shrugged.

I glanced at his face and saw that he was now serious, "you know what's been happening to him right?"

I averted my eyes away from his, "what are you—

"He began stealing again," he said in a serious tone, "don't tell me you haven't seen the news,"

I don't watch TV anymore. Yes, because I know he's in there, since he left, he's always been and I hate seeing him back like that. I wanted him to change, at least refrain from stealing stuff…

"Don't lie, it's obvious in your face Amu,"

I grit my teeth in frustration, I know I want to know, but if he starts it with this, I don't want to hear anything, "I'm going home,"

I turned around and walked away.

"I knew you'd be like this," he muttered making sure I hear it, "running away again because you don't want your emotions explode,"

I stopped in my tracks, "what do you want me to do?" I silently retort, "There's nothing I could do for him, I didn't even noticed what he was going through, no, I never thought of it once!"

"Amu…"

He's right. I know very well that Tadase is, but even if I face what he was going through, that he left us and once again became a thief, "I hate him," I let out blinking back tears, "he left us without saying anything he didn't even say as much as a 'goodbye' to me," it was no use, these stupid tears of mine just started to fall down on their own, "he suddenly left just when I…" I paused, my eyes widen, what was I about to say? And why did those words suddenly sprung forth like it was the most appropriate words to use?

"when…I,"

I bury my head on both my hands, hiding my flushed face as I was awaken by the thing that I kept denying to myself ever since I started noticing that he was always by my side. That I…

I fell in love Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

* * *

It's a bit late and the story is getting more and more…interesting? xD

Anyway, AT LAST! Amu realizes her so obvious feelings towards Ikuto, next chapter will be a bit exciting! But I'll have to hold up on updating this along with my other stories because of studies T_T *sigh

Anyway, tell me guys what you think about this and hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**A HAPPY NEW YEARS DAY TO ALL OF YOU AND MAY YOUR YEAR 2012 WILL BE A BLAST! **


	11. Chapter 10

I can't believe it... I l-like that...that guy! Of all people! I mean, he's a stranger. A weirdo who finds amusement in teasing me and making me feel weird. A cat-thief pervert who does everything at his own pace dragging people around him to do his weird hobbies. A guy who not only teases you, he is also… always there when they need him, gives them support in the most necessary situations and...

Wait,

I was supposed to be badmouthing him!

* * *

I stood with Tadase contemplating on what just happened to me, about what I realized. I like ikuto that much I know, I have been denying this for awhile now. I guess Rima and Yaya noticed it without me knowing it myself…

_I'm so slow…_

For some reason now, I feel lighter. I wonder why? Why did realizing that I am in love with Ikuto made me feel relieved. It's as if the last piece of the puzzle was put into its rightful place.

All along, was realizing this all I needed? The reason I need to move on forward and face what Ikuto had been doing and to stop him?

I smiled bitterly at myself.

_If so then…_

_I'm so dense_.

"I'll help you, Amu," Tadase said interrupting me from my thoughts as I turn my head towards him, surprised at his sudden proposition, "I'll help you save him," he declared.

It was the first time I saw him act like a man than a prince for once. Well, Tadase is the kind of person to help someone in need . And from the look on his face, it seems that he knew that I realized something important. I then wondered if I was easily seen through.

_Am I?_

Tadase flashed an assuring smile at me, "Trust me, Amu. I want to help Ikuto-nii as well," he said in a serious tone that made me instantly believe him. He really wants to help him. It was clearly seen in his eyes. I smiled back at him in response, "then let's smack some sense to that idiot!"

...

I say that, but how the hell could I even do that? I ask as I stayed seated at the classroom the next day at school. I sighed, this is becoming quite problematic. I'm starting to feel like my words of saving Ikuto just yesterday were no less than empty lies. And I don't definitely want it to stay like that! Hinamori Amu always keeps her word!

Yaya out of the blue came unto me and called, "Amu! Let's go home together!" she grinned happily at me, "Rima's waiting by the door, so let's go!" I couldn't help but smile back at her. I then stood up, prepared my things and turned to her, "let's go then."

As we make our way out the school, we all happily talked to each other, something we haven't done in a while now. It made me miss this, so much. This was just like one of those normal days after school. Friends hang out, laugh, smile and exchange teasing jokes or stories about a certain guy in class...that normal. I seriously wouldn't consider my life a life if they weren't around. I love them…Rima and Yaya.

"Ne, ne, Amu," Yaya called me enthusiastically, "Rima and I are thinking of eating in the newest opened cake house downtown, wanna come?" she asks this but I feel that regardless of what my answer would be, she'd still drag me along. I smiled at them sheepishly, "cake, huh?"

I would very much love to have fun with them but Tadase told me that he will make an arrangement for me to meet Ikuto today and talk it out with him personally

"I'll come and meet you tomorrow, so don't make any plans!" was his last words before he walked in his flashy family car. He didn't even give me any time to voice out my own opinions on the matter before he left.

And the next day—today, he didn't even come to school, that was pretty unusual of him. But really, seeing an overly demanding side of Tadase was uniquely new to me. That or maybe I was just used to the princey Tadase.

"so" Rima said tilting her head to me, "you'll come, right?" she flashed a cute smile at me indicating how badly she wanted me to come. Her sparkling puppy dog eyes give her away. I smiled at her ruefully, "I don't think I can," I replied them quietly, a hint of regret was obvious in my voice as I voice out the reason, "I'm busy."

Both of them frowned at my response and eyed each other, worried...for me I assume.

"So something did happen." Rima turned to me. It is then that I conclude that...

Yep, I really am easy to read.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," Yaya said, her happy face just then was replaced by a worried one. It was unusual of Yaya to show this kind of expression, usually she would just comically frown at things and cheer everyone up like how she would normally do things. So the thought that I was the cause of her being this way is very disheartening, "I'm very sorry," I shook my head, "I don't want to involve you guys!"

"Amu..."

"But surely, I will definitely tell you guys one way or another!" I immediately backed up what I said so as to not make my two dearest friends feel left out, "surely..."I clench my fists in frustration. There are so many things I'm keeping from them and I can't even do anything about it. I don't even know what I got myself into, and for me to thoughtlessly involve them is just wrong... I'm never going to forgive myself if anything happened to them...

At the corner of my eye, I spot the same black car that belong to Tadase. I wasn't entirely sure about it until Tadase himself stepped out of there with his plain casual clothes, and as soon as he saw me, he immediately ran towards me. Not wasting any time he took my hand and dragged me to the car, to the absolute revelation of the students present and the Tadase fan club, "let's go!" he said urgently, "we have no time! Hurry!"

I reluctantly nodded and quickly picked up the pace.

Ignoring the furious glares around me, I stepped inside the car as it roared to life and drove off to the unknown...

"I'm sorry to have dragged you into this," Tadase started, smiling apologetically, "and thank you,"

I smiled timidly at him, "It's fine," At this point, I'm more worried what his fan club would do to me once this was all over, "I'm the one that wanted to help Ikuto," I grinned, "it's not something to apologize for."

He smiled back for a moment before shifting to the next topic, "but before this, you should know something about Tsukiyomi Ikuto," from the way that he used Ikuto's full name must mean that it must be serious business, that or he's just showing off, "Ikuto-nii is bound by a contract,"

That explains much...

"A contract that will have him obey every order given to him by the higher ups,"

He really has it hard, being toyed like that by useless adults. No wonder he had trouble trusting mom and dad back home. He would always avert his eyes whenever he meets them. It took him quite a while before he could meet them eye to eye, and finally treat them like his real family... It would have all stayed that way if it wasn't for those adults ruining it big time… they'll pay big time!

"Even I can't disobey them," he admitted, "so, sadly, all I can do for you is to bring you to Ikuto," he bowed his head in shame, "I'm very sorry Amu,"

Wow, the higher ups must be one hell of dictators for even Tadase to fear them... But by doing this, he must be, at some way also disobeying them right? All to save him…

"I understand."

He must really want to save Ikuto much, much more than I do...

The car came to a halt and I found myself in front of a skyscraper. I stared at the marvelous thing. I can't believe Ikuto is here in this large company building…

…that was a bit familiar to me…

…where heve I seen this before?

"This is where he is," Tadase said, "Easter."

I glanced at him. THAT'S IT! EASTER! It's that huge company that is always around the news. I heard that not only do they influence the media and several other companies, they are also into politics and the government…

A very influential company indeed.

"let's go," he said and we walked inside.

I was a bit hesitant to walk inside because other than the fact that this huge company is where Ikuto is held prisoner and that we are here to bust him out, I also feel a bit out of place here in my uniform. Tadase should have at least let me change my clothes…

And I might make an enemy of this place if this keeps up…

The guards stopped us halfway asking for something to identify ourselves with. But the moment they recognized Tadase, they immediately apologized and thus, moved out of the way. That alone broke my mouth open in shock. We then board the elevator up.

"Are you okay, Amu?" he asks as he pushes the button up to the last floor.

I smiled timidly at him and nodded, "I-I'm fine…"

He smiled back at me, "please endure it for a few minutes,"

Whoa! Tadase right now is awesome! He's like some cool dude!

Come to think of it, I used to like Tadase so much. I used to always wish for him to notice me and be even just a little...be close to him.

I was a stalker.

I giggled at the old memory of how I act all cool whenever I saw him but at the very second that I was alone somewhere, I act like a deranged fan girl... Ahh, the memories.

And without any warning, my feelings just disappeared… with me not even noticing it…

I wonder why?

Is it because of Ikuto?

Well, I guess that is to be expected…

Getting off the elevator to the last floor, the first thing I noticed is that the there wasn't anything much in here, it was just a straight hallway leading to the only door at the end. It must be a private room of some sort for the owners and/or visitors…

My body tensed up a bit after seeing how high we are. It was scary, I quickly looked away.

Just endure it a little more…

"Amu," Tadase called for me one last time, his hand holding the knob of the door firmly, he stares at me, "I'm opening it, behind this door is Ikuto. I'm counting on you," and with that last word of encouragement, Tadase opens the door.

The first thing I saw was this man who's back was turned to me, he was sitting comfortably on the sofa. He then turned to the door… to us as we stepped inside…

My heart skipped a beat.

It was him…

His blue hair and eyes… how I missed them.

Ikuto…

His eyes widen in shock and apprehension the moment his eyes were set on me…

"Amu?"

* * *

AND AT LAST THEY MEET!

Amu and Ikuto... how sweet is this?

Anyway, this chapter was a bit short and I apologize for that, there's not much my mind can process, I'm doing many things all at the same time... ^^

At any rate, please feel free to tell me what you guys think of this chapter and some constructive criticism might work too...

thank you very much!


	12. Chapter 11

...And cue the romantic, dramatic and emotionally spine tingling background music that will undoubtedly add to the sweet, cheezy moment of it all...

Our meeting...

Ikuto and I.

Oh! And why not throw in some rainbow colored confetti, bright blinding lights and flying cupids while you're at it?

...sigh, my life…

* * *

Looking at Ikuto right now, made my feelings for him clear as day to me, the loud beating of my heart, the warmth of my flushed face and my trembling body from the uncontrollable urge to smack the guy.

It made me realize just how much I missed him.

…And how much I love him.

I turned away from him, clearly embarrassed. Bad enough that I had fallen in love with this complicated guy, now I feel like a complete idiot in front of him. I haven't seen him in months, I could at least have a much more expressive greeting from him than just a blank stare.

_Seriously, this guy..._

I turn my head slightly towards him carefully, making sure my blushing face isn't revealed, "w-what?" I managed to choke out, "it's l-like you've seen a g-ghost or something," I was aiming for a cool and composed way of saying it, but it seems that I failed miserably.

Just when I thought I could make it look like not once have I missed him, and make myself look cool for once.

Seriously, what is happening to me? I was just the same before haven't I? I was still able to talk to him normally back then… but now… why? It made me want to just crawl into a hole and stay there.

"s-say so-something."

_Gawd dammit, calm yourself Amu!_

"y-you left all of a s-sudden."

_STOP STUTTERING!_

"Without s-saying g-good...g-oodb-" I then decided to stop my embarrassing bickering when I noticed Ikuto obviously holding back a laugh...

And worse... HE WASN'T THE ONLY ONE!

As if my face couldn't get any more redder… Oh, how I wish someone could please do me a favor and JUST FRIGGIN' KILL ME!

I flashed a warning glare at Ikuto, "s-stop laughing, idiot!" I yelled at him. And yet the idiot still continued.

I sighed. Well, I guess this is much better.I thought as I found myself smiling at him, asking myself _why did I even bother missing him again?_

Oh, well. I guess it's fine if he's doing alright.

It made me feel relieved that he could still laugh mockingly at me, made me at ease even. It made me realize the extent of how masochistic I can be...

But still...

_Thank goodness._

And I as I watch the guards, including Tadase watch Ikuto laughing in pure bewilderment, I came to remember this morning just as I was about to leave for school, I saw my mom watching this clichéd drama of this certain couple finally meeting after many months.

And oh what a moment it was for the two as they ran to each other for a tight embrace exchanging words of 'I love yous' and 'I miss yous'.

Seriously it made me want to puke rainbows over the exaggeration of it all...

I mean in the scenery of the beach, the sun setting, them together in the middle of two trees bending together to form a heart… How much more will you want for a happy ending such as this?

Either it was of pure annoyance of just plain jealously of how happy seeing the TV drama couple, but I came to school irritated that morning...

_It was disgusting._

At least, that's what I thought of that time. And just by looking at Ikuto now made me want to just launch myself at him and feel the warmth he always used to give me. Telling him how much I missed him like what a girl in love would usually do when emotions take over her.

But hell I'm doing that with these many spectators watching us.

But I can't deny that the thought had once crossed my mind.

Gathering my courage and wishing my voice to not fail me again just this once, I ask him again, "why didn't you say anything to me that you'll be leaving?"

How happy am I to know that I still have some hope in keeping myself up! Horray!

His loud laughter then slowly stopped as he once again gazed his blue eyes at me that made me look away reflexively. _How this guy gets me_, "you never told me anything…so I..."

And the next thing I knew, he stood up from his seat and began making his way out to the door without a second word, closing the door silently behind him.

I don't know if it was a sign that we should talk in secret or that he's annoyed at me being here but I know I can't let him go like this. I then stood up and followed him out, "Ikuto!" calling him all the while.

Walking behind him briskly, "Hey!" I called him but he still refuses to listen to me, "Why are you—

*BAM

I was interrupted by him suddenly stopping to face me with an angered look on his face as he starts, "what are you doing here?" I flinched back at how angry he looks right now as I cautiously take a step back and he steps forward, "do you know how dangerous it is for you here?"

"T-Tadase was her with me so—

"So what?" he pressed, "you think just because he was here that you can be rest assured?" he shook his head, frustrated, "it's like I went to all that trouble of leaving for nothing," he said with a sigh, "you're so clueless, Amu."

A deep frown then crossed my face as I walk passed him, "Well I'm sorry for being clueless and stupid!" I mutter

"I never mentioned you being stupid."

"It doesn't matter," I retort back, "you still think of me that—" I continued then stopped mid sentence when I saw his arm in front of me, blocking me from walking passed him.

Moving in closer and trapping me in between his arms, he ordered me, "leave now, if you don't, I can't guarantee your safety."

I blush at his sudden action, and was about to retort for him to let me go and that I refuse when he whispered to me, "please." I felt my body freeze to the core when I felt how desperate that word sound to me, as well the tingling sensation of his breath in my ears.

Caught in the moment, I lowered my flushed face.

I could still say I don't want to…

I could also say that he should come with me…

But something from the look on his face tells me that whatever I will have to say will remain futile and won't do any good to help him. But still, I can't leave him alone.

Not now.

Not ever.

We all know the reason why, right?

I clench my fists, "but why…" I said as I stare up to him, "why do you still push yourself into doing such things when everyone is here?"

"…when I'm here?"

I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes, as I quickly lower my head, refusing to let him see how weak I look right now, "Tadase was really worried about you, you know? So don't blame him, it was my idea."

I heard him let out a small breath, "I know that much."

"If you ask him, I'm sure he'd be willing to help you," I advised him knowing fully that will...

"No, he doesn't know anything about this." Ikuto replied as he slowly shifts his body in front of me, "This matter does not concern him,"

Staring down at me, he continued, "nor does it to you."

I bit my lip to prevent any unwanted words from spilling themselves out due to my emotions running wild, I wanted to help this person so much so that I don't think I'll rest well until I do.

All because of how I feel about him.

And yet, he still refuses...

Why?

Do I look that weak to him? A weak little girl that always needs protection?

The hell with that, I'd rather save myself than wait for someone to do it for me!

I stared up to him, "I'm not some weak-willed girl, you know!" I stated, "I can protect myself, and I'll prove it to you!"

He may not believe me, but surely my words will make him think things through one way or another, and I meant what I said, "I will definitely..." I continued when I felt a weight placed itself on my left shoulder, I felt my body tensed up as his head rest itself comfortingly on me.

I felt my face burn bright red, "I-Ikuto?"

Stealing glances on his face, I saw that this guy's head is just like a cat's, it's really cute, I smiled despite myself, "you're heavy you know," I joked.

And he could only let out a small chuckle, "shut up, persuading you is very tiring,"

I laughed, "well, good luck on that."

Right now, the wish of staying like this forever came to my mind in a flash, appearing out of nowhere, somehow like my feelings.

I guess there is no exception on wishing for something like this when you are happy with someone...

How I wanted to caress this man's head right now...

But I need self-control...

Gosh I look like a pervert!

He then gently lift his head up as he looks at me filled with both passion and sadness in his eyes that made me look at him with the same look. Wondering all the while why was he showing such an expression...

In less than a second my question was answered when I noticed a figure came up behind him, "please take them out of here." He ordered.

All of a sudden, these men grabbed me and is forcefully taking me, along with Tadase out, "What the! IKUTO!" I yelled loudly at him retreating back to the room waving his hands casually at me, "get back here you idiot!"

I can't believe him! I came here with the purpose of helping him and this is what he did to us?

I won't accept this!

This is just too unfair...

He'll leave me in the open again!

I have to do something!

"I'LL BE BACK!" I shout to him, "I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK HERE YOU HEAR ME! AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL I BRING YOUR SORRY BUTT WITH ME!"

And with that declaration, the doors behind him shut as I watch with unwavering determination to bring him back.

"Wait for me."

* * *

**I admire Amu's courage and determination in this chapter, truly she isn't just some princess that needs saving. Funny how this is just the other way around xD**

**And so this chapter come to an end with Amu promising herself top save Ikuto, who as what we have read, refuse her help. The guy doesn't need to be too modest about it and just accept her forceful will to help, don't you think ;D**

**What would happen next, I wonder? That is for me to write and for you guys to find out!**

**By the way, for the next chapter, it won't be told on our dear Amu's point of view, it is told under normal view, or rather, the author's... So please tune in! As this story's ending is already at hand...**

**Thank you all very much for reading!**

**Till next time then!**

**Xzer04X**


End file.
